Keluarga Kelinci
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Hanya cerita abal-abal tentang keluarga Jungkook dan Jimin bersama putra mereka. Kumpulan cerita pendek nggak jelas keluarga KookMin dan chibi! Taehyung dan lagi-lagi uke jimin rated M buat jaga" saat otak mesum muncul
1. Chapter 1

**Rated`: masih T nyrempet lah**

 **Castnya itu itu aja jadi nggak usah di tulis kalo ketambahan baru di tulis lagi**

 **JEALOUSY JIMIN**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah tirai yang sedikit terbuka. Terlihat dua orang namja yang masih asik berbaring nyaman di balik posisi masih berpelukan.

"Eunghhh..." erang salah satu namja berambut hitam.

Perlahan namja itu mengucek ke dua mata sipitnya #ditendangjimin. Oke karna sudah di ketahui nama namja tersebut adalah Jimin. Park Jimin tapi itu namanya dulu sebelum dia menikah dengan namja di sampingnya yang masih asik mengarungi alam mimpinya. Jeon Jungkook dan otomatis kini marganya berubah menjadi Jeon Jimin.

"Kookie bangunlah !" ucap Jimin lembut sambil sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Jungkook

"Lima jam lagi eum..."

Jimin mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Jungkook yang sama tiap harinya. Lima jam lagi? Yang benar saja? Biasanya orang-orang berkata lima menit lagi tapi ini berbeda untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Baiklah" jawab Jimin akhirnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Membersihkan dirinya sebelum membangunkan suami tercintanya(lagi).

Selesai dengan rutinitas paginya Jimin masih melihat seonggok makhluk yang masih asik dengan dunianya. Mungkin menendang beruang tidur seperti Jungkook bukanlah ide yang buruk bukan? Tapi , sayangnya Jungkook bukan beruang tapi kelinci tidur dan lebih sayangnya lagi Jimin terlalu mencintai kelinci tidurnya. Jadi, Jimin memutuskan membuka lebar-lebar gorden kamarnya dan membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk dan membangunkan kelinci tidurnya.

"Eungghhh" erang Jungkook saat cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya , mengucek matanya dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Pagi Chim" sapa Jungkook dengan senyuman manis

"Pagi juga Kookie, cepat mandi ! kau akan terlambat nanti"

"Morning kiss?"

"Nanti setelah kau mandi oke? Aku akan membangunkan Taehyung dan membuat sarapan"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan berjalan dengan lesu ke arah kamar mandi.

"Kookie" panggil Jimin lembut

"Hn?"

Chuuu...

Jungkook terlalu terkejut untuk sekedar bergerak melihat Jimin tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Jangan kekanakan, cepat mandi!"

"Siap kapten" Jawab Jungkook semangat dan mengundang tawa Jimin.

Setelah Jungkook masuk ke kamar mandi Jimin mulai menyiapkan baju yang akan di pakai Jungkook ke kantor. Setelah beres Jimin menuju kamar di sebelah kamarnya dan Jungkook.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Kamar yang tidak seluas kamarnya dan Jungkook yang di dominasi warna biru dan merah juga beberapa gambar superhero yang memenuhi kamar yang masih samar-samar di terangi cahaya matahari.

Srrreeettt...

Jimin langsung membuka tirai kamar namja yang masih sibuk dengan bantalnya. Kalau tadi dia membangunkan induknya maka saat ini Jimin membangunkan putranya.

"Tae bangunlah ini sudah pagi sayang"

"Uhmmm... ne Eomma"

Untungnya putranya lebih mudah di bangunkan daripada Appanya.

"Cepat mandi lalu sarapan" pinta Jimin.

Jeon Taehyung namja berusia empat tahun putranya dan Jungkook. Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang berjalan dengan mata yang masih sedikit terpejam. Dan tugas terakhir Jimin pagi ini, membuatkan sarapan untuk keluarga tercintanya.

"Pagi Eomma" suara cempreng khas anak-anak yang Jimin sudah hafal.

"Pagi Tae, dimana Appamu?" tanya Jimin heran melihat Taehyung yang sudah ada di dapur.

Jimin berjalan ke arah Taehyung dan membantu putranya duduk di atas kursinya lalu menata sarapan mereka di meja agak jauh dari Taehyung.

"Tunggu disini Eomma akan memanggil Appamu. Jangan membuat kekacauan oke?"

"Oke" jawab Taehyung semangat dan mengangkat dua ibu jarinya.

Ckleek...

Jimin terdiam, Jungkook terdiam, Ai terdiam bahkan readerpun ikut terdiam. Oke kenapa semua orang terdiam? Karna saat Jimin membuka pintu di lihatnya Jungkook yang masih topless memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh dan otot-otot tubuhnya.

"A...aa..aku akan keluar" Ucap Jimin gugup dengan muka memerah.

"Chim" panggil Jungkook lembut

"Nne"

Jungkook kini berdiri di hadapan Jimin dengan kemeja yang belum terkancing semuanya

"Bisa tolong kancingkan bajuku?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara rendah dan sexy tepat di telinga Jimin.

"Nnne"

Jungkook hampir tertawa lepas melihat wajah merona Jimin yang seperti tomat. Menggoda Jimin adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Jungkook.

"Kenapa masih gugup ehm?" tanya Jungkook sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jimin. Sementara Jimin masih diam sambil menatap Jungkook dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya yang membuatnya makin terlihat imut.

"Ani, aku hanya..." Jimin langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa makin memanas. Dia malu. Sungguh

"Bukankah kita sudah memiliki Taehyung? Kenapa masih malu eoh?"

"Aahh itu... Tae? Kookie ayo cepat kita turun atau Tae akan menghancurkan meja makan"

Jimin langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jungkook dan menuju tempat Taehyung. Sementara itu Jungkook malah tertawa melihat tingkah Jimin.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin menggendong Taehyung dan mengantarkan Jungkook sampai di depan dimana mobil Jungkook sudah terparkir.

"Bye jagoan Appa" ucap Jungkook lembut dan mencium kening Taehyung

"Bye juga Appa" jawab Taehyung semangat

Chuuu

Jungkook mencium sayang kening Jimin

"Appa berangkat dulu"

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya pada keluarga kecilnya dan di balas lambaian tangan semangat dari Taehyung.

 **#Office**

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun penuh kharisma di tambah tatapan terpesona para karyawannya. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook? Bahkan wajahnya sudah sangat sering menghiasi majalah-majalah bisnis. Tampang rupawan tubuh tinggi atletis dan yang pasti dia masih muda dan sangat berbakat di dukung otak cerdasnya. Sayangnya dia sudah berkeluarga dan semua orang tau itu tapi, banyak yang tidak tau siapa pemilik hati sebenarnya seorang Jeon Jungkook. Pengusaha hotel dan pariwisata termuda dengan segudang prestasi siapa pun pasti menginginkan sosoknya.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kantornya ehm sebenarnya Jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan terpesona itu tapi satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuatnya terpesona adalah ibu dari putranya.

"Pagi sajangnim" sapa seorang yeoja, sekretaris Jungkook lebih tepatnya

"Pagi"

Jungkook duduk di balik meja besarnya. Sebuah figura yang berisi keluarga kecilnya. Foto yang selalu menjadi semangat hidupnya

 **#House**

Loncat sana-sini lari sana-sini itulah kegiatan yang di lakukan putra Jungkook dan Jimin, bocah super duper mega hyperactive. Sementara Jimin hanya mengawasi dari kejauhan sambil menyiapkan makan siang. Toh percuma saja jika di larang bocah itu keras kepala mirip Appanya.

"Eomma...Eomma...Eomma..." ucap Taehyung heboh sambil menarik apron milik Jimin

"Ne Tae ada apa chagi?" tanya Jimin lembut dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Taehyung

"Tae rindu Appa, Eomma"

Alasan. Jimin tau itu hanya sebuah alasan Taehyung agar bisa pergi jalan-jalan. Dan lagi walau masih berusia empat tahun bocah itu sudah tidak cadel dan tidak ingin di perlakukan seperti anak kecil tapi benarkah?

"Jinjja?"

"Ne Eomma. Ayo kita menemui Appa" rengek Taehyung dengan jurus memelas andalannya.

"Baiklah, tapi Tae mandi dulu oke? Lihat badanmu kotor"

"Yeiiiii gomawo Eomma"

Chuu Taehyung mencium sayang pipi Jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya. Dan kembali pada pekerjaannya membuat bekal makan siang.

"Eomma ayo cepat berangkat!" teriak Taehyung sambil membetulkan letak topi singa kesayangannya.

"Ne sayang, ayo berangkat"

"Annyeong nyonya Jeon"

"Annyeong Ahjussi Kim" jawab Jimin diiringi sebuah senyum manis pada sopir keluarganya.

Sebenarnya Jimin juga merasa aneh waktu pertama kali di panggil nyonya apalagi dia ini namja. Tapi karena faktor kebiasaan akhirnya menjadi biasa.

 **#Jungkook side**

"Sajangnim ada berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani"

Jungkook menutup buku yang di bacanya dan memandang yeoja yang berstatus sekretarisnya.

"Bawa ke sini!"

"Ne sajangnim"

Saat berjalan menuju meja kerja Jungkook tanpa sengaja heel sepatu yang di pakai yeoja tersebut rusak dan...

 **#back Jimin**

Jimin terus berjalan dengan memegang tangan Taehyung erat bisa gawat kalau sampai Taehyung lepas dari genggamannya dan mengacau di kantor Jungkook. Beberapa pegawai yang mengenal Jimin membungkuk hormat dan banyak yang tidak tau karna ini kantor baru hanya memandang Jimin, namja dengan sweater abu-abu menggandeng seorang bocah imut dengan topi singa.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin terdiam sambil menggendong Taehyung, Ai diam terpana , Reader terdiam dengan mulut menganga #ehenggakding. Bukan...bukan karna Jungkook topless seperti pagi hari tadi. Tapi, ini lebih parah apa Jungkook tidak memakai celana kali ini? Oh jangan terlalu pervert dude. Baik mari kita jelaskan.

Disana di samping meja kerja Jungkook, Jungkook dengan posisi setengah duduk bersandar di tepi meja dengan seorang yeoja di atasnya dengan baju berantakan dan rok yang sedikit terangkat. Posisi yang awkward.

"Aahhh sajangnim"

"Eomma"

Buru-buru Jungkook menyingkirkan tubuh yeoja di atasnya sepertinya tadi dia mendengar teriakan Taehyung dan bukannya tadi pintu ruangannya tertutup.

"Jimin" lirih Jungkook

"Sajangnim..."

Jungkook tidak peduli dengan suara yeoja tadi dia langsung berlari keluar dari ruangannya terus berlari sampai dia melihat sosok dengan sweater abu-abu yang dia hafal.

"Eomma, Appa di belakang kita. Hay Appa" terik Taehyung antusias dan mengundang tatapan terkejut seluruh manusia penghuni lobby.

"Jimin" panggil Jungkook

"Nyonya Jeon" panggil Ahjussi Kim yang bingung melihat Jimin keluar dengan buru-buru.

"Ahjussi aku ada urusan mendadak, katakan pada Jungkook tidak usah menyusul kami"

"Eh tapi nyonya?"

Belum sempat Ahjussi Kim bertanya Jimin sudah berlari pergi.

Jimin terus berjalan cepat menulikan telinganya dari berbagai macam pertanyaan Taehyung tentang kejadian di kantor tadi.

"Eomma kita mau kemana?" tanya Taehyung saat dia dan Eommanya sudah sampai di dalam bus. Oke seumur hidupnya Taehyung bahkan tidak pernah naik kendaraan umum.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan sayang"

"Jalan-jalan? WOW..." ucap Taehyung kagum

Selama perjalanan Taehyung begitu antusias melihat keluar jendela, berbeda dengan Jimin yang hanya menatap kosong.

"Mianhae Taehyung"

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Tuan Jeon" panggil Ahjussi Kim

"Ahjussi dimana Jimin dan Taehyung?"

"Nyonya Jeon bilang dia ada urusan mendadak dan..."

"Damn it" Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Ahjussi antar aku ke Busan" pinta Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Ne tuan"

Jimin baru sampai di Busan hari juga sudah mulai malam dan suasana juga semakin dingin. Jimin bersyukur Taehyung memakai baju agak tebal tadi. Dan sekarang Jimin harus berpikir kemana dia akan menginap malam ini. Tidak mungkin dia pergi ke rumah orang tuanya, itu hanya akan menambah masalah jika orang tuanya tau dia dan Jungkook ada masalah.

Teesss... tanpa terasa Jimin meneteskan air matanya

"Jimin..."

"Bahkan aku mulai berimajinasi dia memanggilku"

"Jimin" suaranya bahkan semakin dekat

"Jimin mianhae..."

Pandangan Jimin menjadi gelap dan kini tubuhnya mulai terasa hangat di dalam dekapan seseorang.

"Jung...kook"

"Mianhae Jimin ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Percayalah! Jimin ku mohon percayalah padaku! Aku mencintaimu saranghae jeongmal saranghaeyo"

"Jungkook"

"Aku hanya membantu yeoja itu tidak lebih"

Chuuu

Jungkook hanya diam saat tiba-tiba Jimin menarik kerah bajunya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat di bibir Jungkook membuat Jungkook menatap Jimin bingung.

"Aku percaya itu. Aku senang kau mau menjemputku" ucap Jimin diiringi senyuman manis

"Saranghae. Ayo kita pulang"

Jungkook mengambil alih Taehyung dari gendongan Jimin dan menggandeng tangan Jimin masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau tau... kau terlihat lucu saat cemburu" Lirih Jungkook yang melihat Jimin yang tertidur dan bersandar di bahunya.

"Mungkin aku harus sering membuatmu cemburu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin melihatmu lari dari ku lagi seperti ini Jimin"

Chuuu...

Jungkook mencium sayang pucuk kepala Jimin lembut.

"Jeongmal saranghae Jeon Jimin"

 **END**

 **NB (serah di baca apa enggak gw Cuma curcol)**

 **Oke gw emang Angels A.R.M.Y terus ada yang tanya *namadisamarkan* dia tanya kenapa kalo fandom utama gw itu Angels kenapa nggak bikin cerita tentang mereka? Well tiap liat member Teen Top itu gw Cuma ngeliat kesan persahabatan dan nggak lebih apalagi gw nganggep ALL MEMBERS TEEN TOP ALWAYS SEME #capslockwoy oke itu aja**

 **Membahas OTP paporit gw KookMin entah kenapa saat ini gw ngeliatnya si Jimin kayak menjauh dari Jungkook pas gw liat pideonya waktu fansign atau apalah itu mereka yg make baju seragaman item-item itu kan? Gw nggak ngeliat sama sekali (dikit sih) interaksi antara si Jimin ama Jungkook kesannya tuh si Jimin menghindar dari Jungkook dia lebih milih dekat ama abang jeyop ama mphi (menurut gw gitu)**

 **Terus lagi tau pideo summernya BTS kan nah di sana tambah lebih parah si Jiminnya kayaknya waktu Jungkook deketin Jimin seakan Jimin menghindar (lagi) dari Jungkook dan lagi-lagi dia main ama abang jeyop tau kan fotonya Jimin waktu di jembatan ama abang Jeyop banyak yg bilang foto mereka tuh mirip foto prawedding. Atau jangan-jangan si Jimin udah capek kali ngejar cintanya Jungkook kalo gw jadi Jimin gw juga bakalan cape dan lebih milih orang yg dari awal udah cinta ama gw mirip Jeyop. Ahhh tau ah pandangan kalian gimana tapi gw ngeliatnya gitu dan Jimin lo beneran bikin gw galon se galon kalo nggak ada menu buka puasa. Stop curcol gw ada yg kangen ff gue nggak?**

 **READER : KAGAK**

 **Oke gw pororo seterong kok.`**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx buat reviewnya di chap satu gw nggak nyangka yg ngerepiew nih cerita banyak juga ya hiks hiks hiks #hugreader

Ini balasan repiew yang lain udah gw bales lewat pm right?

 **Varka ParkJeon : ini mah cerita series ini udah di lanjut kok. Thanx repiewnya**

Ini buat yg request rated M ketahuan kalian banyak yang mesum #dibakarreader buat yang request Jungkook jealous itu chap depan ya soalnya banyakan yg request rated M apalagi gw abis salpok ama Jungkook di bagian selatannya wow thats amazing dude #abaikan. Sebelumnya juga Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin ya mohon maaf lahir batin selama gw jadi author maupun reader mungkin kata-kata gw banyak yang nyinggung. Dan buat yang merasa Ff gw kelamaan update soalnya gw sibuk. Sibuk nonton maksudnya. Oke Happy reading nih hadiah lebaran dari gw.

Nb: ini kagak gw edit soalnya gw udah nggak kuat #lambaikekamer

Sorry for typo(s)

 **Just With You**

 **Rated : M Hanya untuk usia 17 kesamping yang belum merasa cukup umur jangan ngeyel baca ya**

 **Beneran deh ini rated M**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Minggu pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul matahari bersinar terang memberi kehangatan burung-burung berkicau riang menyambut sang mentari. Ehm oke sebenarnya kita tidak akan membahas suasana pagi kota. Back story. Di sebuah rumah tokoh utama dari ff ini lebih tepatnya di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa putih. Jimin terbangun dari tidur indahnya karena... bukan oke dia tidak terbangun karena Jungkook. Bagaimana bisa kelinci tidur itu bangun lebih dulu daripada Jimin.

"Taehyung?" gumam Jimin setelah semua nyawanya terkumpul.

Oh ayolah siapa juga yang berani menggedor sayang pintu kamarnya di pagi buta terlalu berlebihan karena kenyataannya ini sudah pukul tujuh.

"Lima jam lagi Chim" gumam Jungkook dan kembali bergelut manja dengan selimut dan gulingnya.

Jimin hanya menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang masih nyaman di alam mimpinya dan memutar matanya malas.

Ckleek...

"Pagi Eomma"

"Eh?" heran Jimin

Oke Jimin sedikit agak banya kaget saat melihat Taehyung berdiri di depan kamarnya dan sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Oh Jimin kau sudah bangun rupanya"

"Jin Hyung?" tanya Jimin kaget

Sejak kapan Hyung iparnya itu bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan lebih kagetnya seharusnya Hyungnya saat ini ada di Jepang.

"Mana Jungkook?" tanya Jin mengabaikan tatapan blank dari Jimin

Jin mengintip dari balik tubuh Jimin melihat ke dalam kamar Kookmin dan pemandangan yang sudah biasa. Sebuah gundukan di balik selimut yan sudah di pastikan itu siapa.

"Hm aku tau mandilah lalu..."

"Hyung ada apa ini?"

Serius, Jimin tidak paham ada apa ini. Pagi-pagi Hyung iparnya sudah seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan Taehyung yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

Jin hanya tersenyum misterius dan mengajak Jimin ke ruang makan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih setia dengan dunia mimpi indahnya.

"Namjoon Hyung?"

"Pagi Jimin" sapa Namjoon diiringi senyuman dan lesung pipinya.

"Jadi, ada apa ini? Dan kenapa Hyung bisa masuk ke dalam rumah? Kurasa aku sudah menguncinya semalam" heran Jimin.

"Wow... pelan-pelan Jim"

"Baiklah... jadi bisa kalian jelaskan?"

"Oke aku punya duplikat kunci rumah kalian"

"Hah?" Jimin menatap cengo kunci yang di pegang Jin.

"Dan sebenarnya aku dan Namjoon ingin mengajak Taehyung seharian ini piknik bersama kami" jelas Jin

"Eh, piknik? Tapi..."

"Eomma boleh ne Tae ingin piknik. Boleh ne Eomma?" rengek Taehyung

"Tapi Tae..."

"Eomma..."

Jimin menghela nafas melihat wajah memohon dari Taehyung.

"Ne, tapi jangan nakal dan merepotkan Mommy juga Daddy ne Tae?"

"Yeeeeiiiiii... gomawo Eomma" chuuu Taehyung mencium pipi Jimin.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin menghela nafas berat setelah melihat kepergiaan mobil Namjin. Rasanya pagi ini dia akan kesepian. Jungkook terlihat bingung saat memasuki ruang makan rumahnya. Terlihat sepi dan ini bukan pagi yang normal di keluarganya karna apa?. Biasanya akan selalu ada Taehyung menemani Jimin memasak atau lebih tepatnya membuat keributan. Entah itu dia duduk atau tiduran di atas meja makan.

"Chim" sapa Jungkook yang melihat Jimin menata meja makan

"Pagi Kookie" sapa Jimin di iringi senyuman manis di pagi hari.

"Dimana Tae? Apa dia belum bangun?"

Heran? Tentu saja Jungkook heran karna ini aneh melihat rumahnya terlalu sepi karna putranya yang super berisik. Seperti kadang-kadang menggeser kursi, memukul alat masak sampai alat makan apapun itu yang membuatnya terus aktiv dan kadang membuat Jungkook sakit kepala.

"Tadi pagi Namjoon Hyung dan Jin Hyung datang kesini"

"Mwo? Aku tidak tau kalau mereka sudah kembali ke Korea"

"Mereka mengajak Taehyung piknik"

"Rumah ini jadi terasa sepi" ucap Jungkook lemas " Aku tidak punya teman bermain" gumam Jungkook

Jimin tersenyum ke arah Jungkook yang memakan sarapannya tanpa semangat. Biasanya juga Jungkook yang akan mengganggu Taehyung sampai Taehyung berteriak pada Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook tertawa lepas.

"Jika yang kau maksud mengganggu dan mengajak Taehyung bertengkar"

"Tidak apakan? Lagipula Taehyung juga namja" elak Jungkook

"Sudahlah lagipula hanya sehari kan?"

Jungkook mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan acara makan paginya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin terlihat nyaman bersandar pada dada bidang Jungkook sambil menonton televisi. Waktu berkualitas yang akhirnya bisa mereka habiskan berdua karna catat Taehyung itu sering mengganggu mereka lebih tepatnya hanya Jungkook dengan tingkah hypernya.

"Padahal aku juga ingin piknik"

"Isshh...jangan mengeluh terus"

"Eh mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook bingung saat tiba-tiba Jimin berdiri dari posisinya

"Mengambil cemilan"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat Jimin memakai celana pendek mengexpose kaki indahnya. Dan baju yang di pakai Jimin sedikit banyak mengexpose bahunya. Oke Jimin memang sering memakai baju seperti itu tapi...jika ada Taehyung Jungkook tidak akan berani melakukannya. Jungkook sebagai Appa yang baik tentunya tidak ingin merusak kepolosan putranya tapi, sekarang berbeda mereka hanya berdua tanpa ada Taehyung.

Grreeebb...

"Eh kookie waeyo?" tanya Jimin bingung saat tiba-tiba Jungkook memeluknya dari belakang dan menciumi lehernya.

"Chim..." bisik Jungkook seduktiv " I want you"

"Eunghhh... Kookie...jahhngannnhh di ahhh sinihhh"

Mendengar lampu hijau dari Jimin membuat seringaian iblis Jungkook muncul dan dengan senang hati Jungkook menggendong Jimin ala brydal menuju kamar mereka. Jungkook langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menutup gorden kamarnya. Hey dia tidak ingin tetangganya tau kegiatan panasnya dengan istri tercintanya.

 _(Well ini waktunya NC buat yang belum cukup umur jangan di paksain. Biar lebih Hot usahakan membaca FF ini di dalem oven di taruh di atas kompor biar makin panas. Dosa tanggung sendiri oke fine kalau bisa sekalian dosa gw juga ya)_

Perlahan Jungkook membuka kaus yang di pakai Jimin mencium penuh nafsu bibr penuh Jimin. Suara antara pertarungan sengit dua lidah memenuhi kamar mereka.

"Ahhh..." desah Jimin saat lidah Jungkook masuk lebih dalam ke gua hangatnya.

Saliva menetes diantara bibir keduanya. Jimin menggantungkan satu tangannya di leher Jungkook dan tangan satunya di gunakan untuk meremas surai malam Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh menimpa Jimin. Ciuman Jungkook kini berpindah pada telinga Jimin menggoda salah satu titik sensitiv Jimin.

"Ahh...enggg...Kookiehhh gee ahhh"

Mendengar desahan sexy Jimin membuat Jungkook merasakan bagian selatan tubuhnya semakin sesak. Ciuman itu perlahan turun ke leher Jimin.

"Jangan oke"

"Waeyo?" heran Jungkook saat tiba-tiba Jimin mendorong kepalanya dari leher Jimin.

"Aku tidak ingin Taehyung bertanya lagi"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Well Jimin tidak ingin Taehyung bertanya sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya seperti bertanya tentang Kissmark di leher Jimin.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Ciuman Jungkook turun ke dada Jimin di mana dua tonjolan yang sudah menegang menghisap nipple kiri Jimin penuh nafsu dan nipple kiri Jimin dengan tangannya yang bebas. Jika tadi Jimin tidak mengijinkan Jungkook membuat tanda di leher maka Jungkook akan membuat tanda di dada Jimin.

"Eunghhh...ahhhh...Kookiehhh..."

Nafsu Jungkook kini semakin menjadi mendengar desahan Jimin dan juga saat Jimin menarik rambutnya penuh nafsu. Sreet Jungkook membalikkan posisi mereka dan Jimin yang kini duduk di atas tubuh Jungkook.

"Manjakan aku sayang!" pinta Jungkook dengan suara sexynya.

"Baiklah" jawab Jimin imut

Jimin kini duduk tepat di atas benda kebanggaan Jungkook menggoyangkan buttnya maju mundur sesuai irama

"Ahhh kau nakal Chim engghhh" erang Jungkook

Jimin tersenyum misterius saat merasakan tonjolan besar di bawah buttnya tonjolan yang semakin lama semakin mengeras dan wajah Jungkook yang menahan nafsu. Perlahan Jimin turun dari posisinya dan duduk di samping Jungkook dengan paha yang terbuka lebar.

"Kau tidak ingin memanjakanku Kookie?" tanya jimin imut dan memainkan jarinya di sekitar selangkangannya.

Jungkook duduk tepat di depan wajah Jimin denga mata penuh nafsu.

"As your wish"

Jungkook memangku Jimin dan mulai melepaskan celana yang di pakai Jimin

"Ahhhh...Kookiehh" desah Jimin saat Jungkook mulai meremas adik Jimin.

"Bukakan punyaku sayanghh"

Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuka perlahan celana Jungkook memperlihatkan Big Jr Jungkook yang sudah menegang sempurna dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama Jimin menduduki Jr Jungkook membuat erangan Jungkook semakin menggila.

"Hmmm sepertinya ada yang sudah tidak tahan" goda Jimin

Jimin mengenggam dua jari Jungkook dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya mengulum jari Jungkook penuh nafsu dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Ayo cepat selesaikan ini" erang Jungkook suaranya kini semakin berat.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook masih memangku Jimin dan mulai memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam hole hangat Jimin.

"Eunghhh" erang Jimin dan meremas bahu Jungkook. Btw posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

"Bisa ku masukkan sekarang?" tanya Jungkook

"Ne"

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangkat sedikit tubuh Jimin dan memasukkan Jr ke dalam hole Jimin

"Angghhh...eunghhh" erang Jimin dan menarik surai malam Jungkook.

"Ashhh hole muhhh sempithhh" desah Jungkook saat miliknya serasa di cengkam dengan erat oleh rektum Jimin.

Perlahan Jimin mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya dan Jungkook yang mencengkram erat pinggang Jimin

"Ahhh...Kookieehhhh"

"Chhiiimmm ahh kauhh nakall"

Oke Jungkook tidak tahan dengan posisi bottom on top jadi Jungkook mengubah posisinya dan kini dia berada di atas Jimin dan meletakkan dua kaki Jimin di atas pundaknya

"Kau terlalu lama sayang"

"Ahhhhh" desah Jimin saat milik Jungkook menghantam telak spot miliknya dan meremas kejantanan Jimin.

"Dihhh sanahhh terusshhh sshhhh"

"Ashhhh holeehhmuuhhh sempithhhh"

"Ahhh fasterhhh terussshhh Kookiehh"

Jungkook terus pada kegiatannya tapi matanya tidak pernah lepas dari istri di bawahnya yang terus mendesahkan namanya dengan nada manja dan sexy di telinga Jungkook dan jangan lupa wajah imut Jimin itu kini berubah memerah penuh nafsu dan keringat yang menetes. Sexy itu yang di pikirkan Jungkook.

"Ahhh akuhhh hampirrhhh"

"Bersamahhhh sayang"

Jungkook mempercepat pompaanya dan remasan pada milik Jimin. Dan Jimin kini meras lubangnya terasa sangat penuh dan Jr Jungkook yang berkedut.

"AHHHHHH" desah keduanya saat cairan cinta mereka sudah keluar.

Jungkook langsung tertidur di samping Jimin dengan nafas terengah-engah dan peluh yang menetes membasahi wajah mereka.

"Haaahhh terimakasih Chim."

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh telanjang Jungkook saling berbagi kehangatan mereka terlalu lelah setelah melakukan kegiatan panas di siang hari yang panas. Rasanya AC tidak berlaku bagi mereka saat ini. Dan perlahan ke duanya jatuh ke alam mimpi masing-masing dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

 **END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealousy Jungkook**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook menghela nafas kasar dia kelelahan sungguh. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan rapatnya dengan beberapa clientnya. Hell, empat rapat dalam sehari? Yang benar saja, ingatkan Jungkook untuk mengambil cuti seminggu penuh dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan liburan bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Jeon Jungkook" panggil seseorang

Jungkook menoleh melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya dalam rapat tadi yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Melupakanku?" tanya namja berambut coklat itu melihat tatapan bingung Jungkook

"Jung Hoseok-ssi"

"Ne, tapi kau lupa point pentingnya"

Well, sebenarnya tadi Jungkook kurang fokus mendengar presentasi direktur muda yang hanya selisih setahun dihadapannya saat ini.

"Ahhh... kau benar-benar melupakannnya ya?" ucap Hoseok kecewa

"Mianhae" Jungkook sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Wajarlah kau melupakanku. Dulu waktu di SMA kita juga tidak terlalu akrab"

SMA? Oke Jungkook mulai ingat wajah dan senyuman konyol itu. Sunbae di sekolahnya merangkap ketua club dancenya dulu.

"Hoseok sunbae?"

"Waahhhh kau masih mengingatku rupanya"

"Ne sedikit. Mau makan siang bersama?" tawar Jungkook

"Asal kau yang mentraktirku" goda Hoseok

Suasana restaurant saat ini cukup ramai karna memang jam makan siang sedang berlangsung(?). Dan sedikit ingatan Jungkook tentang Hoseok adalah namja di hadapannya ini dulu pernah dekat sang istrinya. Tapi, Jungkook sendiri tidak tau hubugan seperti apa tepatnya antara Jimin dan Hoseok. Karena jujur mereka berkencan saat menginjak bangku kuliah. Dan dari yang Jungkook dengar Hoseok langsung pergi ke Jerman setelah lulus SMA. Ditambah Jimin yang tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa.

"Ku dengar kau sudah menikah Jungkook-ah"

"Ne, sun..."

"Hyung. Panggil aku Hyung"

"Oh ne Hyung aku sudah menikah"

"Wahh... daebak. Aku saja baru bertunangan dan kau sudah menikah. Apa kau sudah memiliki anak?"

"Ne, seorang putra"

"Wahhh...aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Oh iya ini untukmu"

Jungkook menatap bingung undangan berwarna perak yang di sodorkan oleh Hoseok

"Kau akan datang ke reuni sekolah kan? Kau juga bisa membawa keluargamu karna aku juga akan membawa tunanganku"

"Hmm akan ku usahakan Hyung"

"Bagus. Usahakan datang ne karna aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada tunangan dan cinta pertamaku" Ucap Hoseok dengan cengiran khasnya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Hari sudah mulai malam sementara Jimin dan Taehyung masih berjalan di jalanan kota yang masih terlihat ramai. Sebenarnya hari ini Jimin pulang terlalu malam dari taman karena Taehyung yang tidak ingin pulang tadi dan Jimin yang harus mengantri membeli makan malam untuk keluarganya.

"Jimin"

Jimin tau suara ini dan dia sudah hafal siapa pemilik suara ini. Jimin berhenti sebentar dan menggelengkan kepalanya berharap suara itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

"Eomma, ada Ahjussi yang memanggil Eomma"

"Jimin"

Jimin menatap shock namja yang berdiri di hadapannya. Senyuman itu masih sama seperti dulu.

" Hoseok Hyung?" lirih Jimin

"Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Bodohnya aku" Hoseok canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku baik Hyung" lirih Jimin

"Eh siapa dia?" tanya Hoseok saat menyadari ada sosok bocah di gandengan tangan Jimin

"Dia putraku Hyung"

"Putra?" bahkan Hoseok tidak bisa menyembunyikan expresi terkejutnya mengetahui hoobaenya sudah memiliki seorang putra.

"Ohh...hai siapa namamu?" tanya Hoseok dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Taehyung

"Taehyung" ucap Taehyung semangat dan cengiran khasnya

"Kalian ingin pulang? Mau ku antar?" tawar Hoseok

"Ah ani Hyung rumahku sudah dekat" tolak Jimin halus

"Gwaenchana siapa tau aku bisa mampir ke rumahmu"

"Eh?"

Dan berakhirlah Jimin di dalam mobil Hoseok, selama perjalanan hanya terlihat Jimin dan Hoseok yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri entah apa yang mereka sembunyikan. Yang jelas Hoseok tidak bisa menyembunyikan expresi kecewanya.

"Gomawo Hyung"

"Gomawo Ahjussi"

"Ne sama-sama. Jimin"

Jimin menatap bingung sebuah undangan berwarna perak yang di sodorkan Hoseok

"Datanglah! Ini acara reuni sekolah kita. Kuharap kau bisa datang" ucap Hoseok penuh harap

"Hmm aku akan datang"

Hoseok tersenyum cerah dan melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Jiimin dan Taehyung di depan pagar rumah mereka.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook merasa aneh saat sampai di dalam rumah lampu rumah mereka belum menyala dan rumah terlihat masih sepi.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"APPA" teriak Taehyung

Taehyung langsung berlari dan memeluk Jungkook dengan erat

"Hay jagoan. Kalian darimana eoh?" tanya Jungkook sambil menggendong Taehyung di pundaknya.

"Kami dari membeli makan malam. Tadi Taehyung tidak mau pulang dari taman jadi aku tidak sempat memasak" jelas Jimin

Jimin berjalan ke arah dapur untuk menyiapkan makanannya meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang memulai aktivitas mereka.

"Mau kusiapkan air hangat?"

"Ani, aku sudah menyiapkannya tadi"

Setelah mandi dan makan malam juga aktivitas bersama Taehyung, Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Hari ini sangat melelahkan bagi Jungkook. Tanpa sengaja mata Jungkook tertuju pada sebuah undangan di meja Jimin.

"Ini undangan..."

"Itu undangan acara reuni sekolah" Ucap Jimin yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Jungkook

"Eh, kau juga mendapatkannya?" tanya Jungkook

"Ne tadi aku di beri salah satu teman" bohong Jimin. Well Jimin tidak mau mengatakan itu dari Hoseok karena suatu alasan

"Aku juga mendapatkannya dari Hoseok sunbae. Kau masih mengingatnya kan?"

"Hoseok. Jung Hoseok?" tanya jimin ragu

"Ne ketua club dance sekolah kita"

"Ne aku ingat lalu?"

"Jadi kau ingin datang?"

"Aku sudah berjanji akan datang" ucap Jimin yang langsung tertidur di ranjang mereka. Menghiraukan Jungkook yang menatap bingung punggung Jimin.

Kalau boleh jujur Jungkook sebenarnya sangat malas pergi ke acara reuni bukan karena apa. Masalahnya hari libur adalah hal yang sangat berharga untuk Jungkook apalagi dulu waktu SMA dia tidak punya teman akrab. Serius. Tapi demi menjaga istri tercintanya Jungkook rela mengorbankan hari liburnya.

"Jungkook"

"Hoseok Hyung"

"Jimin?"

Hoseok memandang tidak percaya Jimin yang berdiri di samping Jungkook dan mereka saling bergandengan tangan di tambah Taehyung yang berada di gendongan Jungkook.

"Jimin...istrimu?"

"Ne Hyung Jimin istriku"

Oke, Jungkook saat ini merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan pandangan Hoseok yang terus tertuju ke arah Jimin dan Jimin yang terus menunduk seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Jungkook.

Hoseok hanya memandang dari jauh bagaimana interaksi antara keluarga Jungkook mereka terlihat sangat bahagia itu yang ada di pikiran Hoseok. Dan saat Jimin sendirian Hoseok mencoba mendekati Jimin.

"Jimin-ah, bisa kita bicara?"

"Tentu Hyung"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin mengikuti Hoseok di belakang menuju taman belakang sekolah, tempat dulu dia dan Hoseok sering menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Ternyata pohon ini masih ada"

Hoseok duduk di bawah pohon tempatnya dulu dan Jimin berdua karna memang taman belakang sekolah dulu jarang di kunjungi murid. Jimin mengikuti Hoseok dan duduk di samping namja yang pernah mewarnai harinya dulu.

"Jadi kalian sudah menikah" bahkan nada sedih dan kecewa tidak bisa di pungkiri dari ucapan Hoseok apalagi expresi wajahnya yang jelas-jelas memancarkan kesedihan.

"Ne, kami sudah menikah"

"Padahal aku pernah berjanji pada Jungkook untuk mengenalkannya pada cinta pertamaku"

Degg...Jimin langsung menatap Hoseok yang hanya menatap langit Jingga di hadapannya.

"Sayangnya, cinta pertamaku istri dari Jungkook"

"Kita berakhir dengan baik Hyung" lirih Jimin

"Ne aku tau. Kita berakhir dengan baik tapi apa di luar kelihatannya baik sama seperti di dalam? Dan apakah aku masih mencintaimu itu dilarang Jimin-ah?"

"Hyung..."

"Padahal melihat kau dan Jungkook dulu seakan kalian tidak mungkin bersama. Tapi karena jodoh dan takdir Tuhan siapa yang tau?"

Hoseok memandang Jimin dengan sebuah senyuman manis senyuman yang dulu menghiasi hari-hari indah Jimin di saat dia terpuruk maupun bahagia.

"Masih ingat janji kita?"

"Ne Hyung, tentu aku masih mengingatnya"

"Ayo kita ucapkan lagi!"

Hoseok menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Jimin. Hanya sebuah perjanjian bodoh yang iseng mereka buat dulu tapi, Jimin tetap menyambut jari kelingking Hoseok.

"Jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi dan kita telah memiliki pasangan..."

Mereka saling terdiam dengan janji mereka saling menatap satu sama lain membuat janji yang sama di tempat yang sama.

"Jangan pernah katakan apapun tentang kisah kita. Tanpa mereka minta. Jangan katakan sebelum mereka meminta"

Jimin tersenyum setelah mengatakan janjinya dan Hoseok dulu Jimin juga bingung untuk apa mereka dulu membuat perjanjian ini.

Drrtt...drrrttt...drrttt...

"Yeoboseyo? Eh kau sudah datang. Baiklah aku akan kesana"

"Siapa Hyung"

"Tunanganku. Kali ini walaupun cinta pertamaku tidak bisa ku kenalkan pada Jungkook. Kurasa aku bisa mengenalkan tunanganku pada cinta pertamaku"

"Kenalkan padaku Hyung" jawab Jimin

 **Etsuko Ai**

Boleh Jimin bertanya atas sikap acuh Jungkook? Sejak mereka pulang dari acara reuni Jungkook terus saja mengacuhkannya. Bahkan sepanjang jalan pulang Jungkook hanya mendiamkannya dan terus menatap jalan tanpa melirik Jimin sedikitpun.

"Kookie"

Panggil jimin saat melihat Jungkook yang duduk di atas sofa kamar mereka dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu nyonya Jeon" ucap Jungkook tajam

Bolehkah Jimin takut sekarang dengan tatapan mata Jungkook?

"Waeyo Kookie?" tanya Jimin mencoba terdengar tenang

"Apa hubunganmu dengan namja bernama Jung Hoseok? Aku melihat kalian berdua duduk di taman belakang"

Well, Jimin tau cepat atau lambat Jungkook akan bertanya tentang hubungannya dan kakak kelasnya dulu.

"Dia mantan kekasihku"

"MWO?" kaget Jungkook. Oke Jungkook tau dulu Jimin dan Hoseok itu dekat tapi Jungkook tidak pernah menyangka kalau Hoseok adalah mantan kekasih istrinya.

"Mantan? Bagaimana bisa?" berlebihan memang. Tapi saat ini Jungkook terlalu terkejut

"Ne, kami pernah berkencan sampai Hoseok Hyung lulus sekolah. Lalu kami memutuskan hubungan kami berakhir dengan baik"

"Kau dan Hoseok sunbae..."

"Ne kami pernah berkencan dulu waktu SMA" jawab Jimin santai

"Lalu aku melihat kalian melakukan pinky promise. Kekanakan" lirih Jungkook di akhir kalimatnya. Walau dalam hatinya dia cemburu pada Hoseok karna bisa menyentuh miliknya.

"Ooh itu. Kau ingin mendengarnya?"

Jungkook menatap Jimin yang menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dan Jungkook yang karena penasaran juga menerima uluran tangan Jimin.

"Jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi dan kita telah memiliki pasangan. Jangan pernah katakan apapun tentang kisah kita. Tanpa mereka minta. Jangan katakan sebelum mereka meminta"

Jungkook menatap Jimin bingung mendengar deretan janji yang di ucapkan Jimin janji yang dulu di ucapkan Hoseok dan Jimin.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Jungkook bingung

"Aneh bodoh gila. Memang. Hoseok Hyung yang membuatnya dulu dia berpikir kalau pasangan kami nanti tau hubungan atau kisah kami dulu mungkin dia akan cemburu. Jadi Hoseok Hyung membuat janji itu dan kami tidak akan mengatakannya sampai pasangan kami meminta. Jadi kau mau mendengar kisah cinta kami?" tawar Jimin

"Ani" Jawab Jungkook cepat dan membuat Jimin menatap Jungkook bingung. "Seperti kata Hoseok Hyung aku tidak ingin cemburu mendengar kisah istriku dan mantan kekasihnya yang belum tentu seromantis seorang Jeon Jungkook. Jadi, aku tidak perlu mendengarnya" senyum Jungkook.

"Narsis" gumam Jimin

"Tapi kau tetap mencintaiku kan?" goda Jungkook

"Ne aku memang mencintai suami kelinciku"

"Awww" erang Jungkook saat Jimin menarik hidungnya

"Saranghae"

Chuuu Jungkook mencium sayang kening Jimin

"Nado saranghae"

 **END**

 _Pendek ? emang yang request Jungkook cemburu udah kan? Sorry kalo garing dan feelnya nggak dapet gw udah kembali ke dunia nyata penuh ancaman setelah mendekam terlalu lama di gua gw #lebay. Ini ff terinspirasi karna gw ngeliat foto HopeMin yang nggak kalah malah lebih gw akui lebih romantis dari Kookmin #ditendangJungkook. Apalagi moment TRB yang waktu jeyop ngedorong tubuh Jimin ke ranjang pada tau kan? Veliiss kookmin gw tergoyahkan ada Taejin juga yg lama mendekam tapi gw pokus ama Minhope._

Waktunya membalas repiew :

 **Mmahlynda :** hehehe oke lanjut kok di rem kalo nggak nabrak dong. Thanx reviewnya

 **Windboo :** Stop jangan ngakak terus bahaya kalo di liat orang ketawa sendiri. Gw nggak ngerti versi maiden itu apaan ya? Veliis jelasin ke gw. Thanx reviewnya

 **Sunstar95 :** hahaha iya sama-sama iya klo kamu masih volos jangan di paksain ya nak soalnya dosa gw sendiri nggak banyak-banyak lah. Thanx reviewnya

 **Kumiko Ve :** aduh beb jangan jujur napa kalo gw juga mesum stadium 4 (?) aduh jan bahas celana pendek pikiran ane menjurus juga nanti hahaha iya badannya si Jungkook sekarang malah keliatan lebih menggoda dari Jimin (?). thanx reviewnya

 **FoinChu :** hahaha makasih makasih aduh kalau kurang hot kan ane udah nyuruh masuk oven trus taruh di atas kompor biar tambah panas Fo-san hahaha #becandading. Thanx reviewnya

 **Gummysmiled :** Tae masih piknik ama namjin orangtuanya lagi menikmati surga dunia hihihi. Thanx reviewnya

 **Kim728 :** mantapkan hadiahnya? Hehehe. Aduh jangan ketahuan dulu deh entar otak volosnya Tae jadi ilang #civokbalik. Thanx reviewnya

 **Akainekochan410 :** aduh adiknya bukan ya ? bukan deh Cuma melampiaskan nafsu terpendam aja hehehe. Thanx reviewnya

 **LulluBee :** hahaha gw juga sama baru buat kookmin nc-an. Enatar aja kalau otak mesum atau pas pelajaran reproduksi saat otak mesum muncul bakalan coba buat lagi. Thanx reviewnya

 **PhindiEka :** Yes im an author why?

 **KhoerunNisa259 :** kecepetan ya pake mode slow aja biar lambat #becandading maklum nc Kookmin pertama. Yap anda benar ini end chap dua tapi masih ada lanjutannya. Thanx reviewnya

 **Gypsophila :** #sodorinkipasangin biar nggak panas lagi. Jungkook udah dewasa emang sekarang setelah gw salpok bagian selatannya dia. Tenang gw juga (dikit) mesum kok. Thanx reviewnya

 **Xiuga :** aduh rondenya jangan banyak-banyak nc pertama entar aja jika ilmu mesum saya sudah stadium 10(?) mereka bakal main sampe 69 ronde (gila kali) iya Jungkook suka serang-serang aja. Thanx reviewnya

 **Yo yo jiminie :** oohh Jungkook cembukur rated M ya akan saya pikirkan lagi dengan akhir di atas ranjang gw akan belajar dari guru reproduksi hihihihi. Thanx reviewnya

 **Vmagnae :** hehehe jangan tukeran entar aja kita sama-sama bawa kamera buat ngevideo mere yadongan malahan (mesum amat gw) hahaha iya soalnya kalo pake Oc gw susah bayanginnya tapi tenang udah tau beredarnya foto anaknya Kookmin kan? Gw namain dia JungMin (Jungkook ama Jimin) gw bukan yg ngedit tapi hihihi. Thanx reviewnya

 **Aichan :** eh namanya samaan #abaikan. Mungkin itu yg namanya cinta #okegwngaco oke nih udah di lanjut. Thanx reviewnya ya


	4. Chapter 4

**Just can see not to touch**

 **Rated : T nyrempet(?)**

 **Genre : agak-agak sedih gimana gitu bahasa gaulnya Angst Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast : Hanya ada Jimin dan Namjoon Taehyung nyempil dikit Jin ama Jungkook gw buat cuti dulu ya?**

 **Terinspirasi karna makin maraknya couple NamJim (should they will be real couple) dan gw yang mencoba bertahan dengan Kookmin**

 **NB : baca sambil dengerin lagunya Lee Seung Gi yg Starting Now I Love You sama SS501/ Kim Hyun Joong yang because Im stupid gw rasa lagunya cocok aja hahaha**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Suasana masih sangat pagi tapi Jimin sudah bersiap-siap dengan baju-baju yang harus di masukkannya ke dalam beberapa koper. Sementara itu Jungkook terlihat menekuk wajahnya melihat Jimin yang membereskan baju-baju mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin berangkat" ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba

"Wae?" tanya Jimin mendengar keputusan Jungkook

"Karna kau dan Taehyung tidak ikut. Lagipula untuk apa mereka tidak mengijinkan kalian ikut?" tanya Jungkook kesal.

"Hey jangan begitu" Jimin mendekati suaminya dan memeluk erat Jungkook yang masih mendekap kedua tangannnya di dada "Mungkin Eomma dan Appa punya urusan keluarga yang sangat penting"

"Tapi kenapa mereka tidak membiarkan kalian ikut eoh?" Jungkook membalas pelukan Jimin

"Aiisshh...sudahlah mereka mungkin ada maksud lain"

"Tetap saja. Aku merasa khawatir pada kalian" ucap Jungkook lirih dan mengusap sayang rambut Jimin

"Tenanglah, kami bersama Namjoon Hyung kan? Lagipula kalian hanya pergi selama dua minggu"

"Hey kalian ! hentikan acara lovey doveynya oke atau kita akan terlambat"

Jimin langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Jungkook saat melihat Hyung iparnya sudah berdiri dengan angkuh di depan kamar mereka bersama Taehyung dalam gendongannya.

"Kau mengganggu Hyung" ucap Jungkook kesal

"Mommy apa itu Lovey do..do.. ya itulah" tanya Taehyung

"Itu sama seperti Eomma dan Appa Tae juga Mommy dan Daddy" jawab Jin santai dan meninggalkan tempat Kookmin.

"Ayo ! atau kau akan ketinggalan pesawat"

Jungkook menghela nafas kasar dan dengan berat hati menyeret kopernya keluar dari kamar.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Setelah kepergian Jungkook dan Jin ke negara tempat orang tua mereka untuk urusan bisnis yang Jimin tidak (ingin) tau apa kini dia dan Taehyung harus tinggal untuk sementara di rumah Namjin bersama Namjoon yang memang tidak ikut.

"Jimin-ah aku harus bekerja sekarang kau tidak apakan aku tinggal?" tanya Namjoon setelah mengantar Jimin ke tempat tinggalnya.

"Gwaenchana Hyung. Sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja walaupun hanya berdua dengan Tae"

"Jungkook mengkhawatirkan kalian kau tau?"

"Dia sedikit berlebihan" gumam Jimin

Namjoon terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban Jimin jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang kekanakan di sini. Tanpa sadar Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap sayang rambut Jimin kebiasaan yang sering di lakukan Jungkook. Dan menghasilkan tatapan bingung Jimin melihat perlakuan Namjoon.

"Baiklah aku berangkat dulu. Bye Jim"

"Bye Hyung" jawab Jimin kikuk dan membalas lambaian tangan Namjoon.

Di dalam mobil, Namjoon terlihat tengah merutuki perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba pada Jimin tanpa dia sadari tadi. Tapi sungguh tadi itu hanya sebuah reflek.

"Aaarrrgghhh kau bodoh Kim Namjoon"

Jimin terlihat sedang sibuk memasak di dapur saat ini bersama Taehyung? Tentu tidak karna Jimin memasak dengan tenang. Lalu dimana Taehyung? Bocah kecil itu terlihat sibuk melihat ikan-ikan yang di pelihara oleh Jin dan memandangnya penuh kekaguman. Atau mungkin tatapan lapar bagaiman rasa ikan itu jika di goreng.

"Tae" panggil Jimin

"Ne Eomma" teriak Taehyung dari tempatnya

"Ayo makan siang!" ajak Jimin

"Ani Tae masih ingin melihat ikan" tolak Taehyung

Jimin menghela nafas melihat putranya masih serius melihat ikan-ikan yang berenang di kolam. Percuma di paksa karna bocah itu tidak bisa di paksa dan suka semaunya mengingatkan Jimin pada suaminya.

"Aisshh apa-apaan aku ini dia saja baru pergi beberapa jam" keluh Jimin

Dan dengan terpaksa Jimin menyuapi Taehyung di depan kolam dengan Taehyung yang masih sibuk melihat ikan. Jimin sendiri bingung apa yang di lihat putranya.

"Eomma, Appa kapan pulang?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba

"Eh kenapa Tae?" jujur Jimin bingung saat Taehyung menanyakan Appanya.

"Karna Appa tadi naik pesawat. Kalau Appa naik pesawat pulangnya lama" jawab Taehyung polos

"Hmm ani Appa akan cepat pulang kalau urusannya sudah selesai. Tae merindukan Appa?"

Expresi wajah Taehyung tadi yang begitu terlihat sedih kini berubah menjadi wajah dingin Jungkook.

"Ani" jawab Taehyung singkat dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin "Appa mengganggu dan suka merebut Eomma dari Tae"

Jimin berusaha menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban Taehyung, anak itu ternyata sudah mewarisi ego sang Ayah rupanya. Tapi Jimin tau kalau sebenarnya Taehyung juga tidak ingin terlalu lama berpisah dari sang Ayah.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Namjoon benar-benar buru-buru pulang saat ini mengingat di rumahnya ada Taehyung dan dia merasa bolehkah jika Namjoon menganggap Taehyung adalah putranya dan...

"Tidak biasanya kau buru-buru" tanya salah satu teman Namjoon

"Oh ne aku ada urusan saat ini" jawab Namjoon cepat dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Taehyung sedang bermain di depan rumah Namjin dengan beberapa mainan yang sudah di sediakan Namjin untuk berjaga-jaga jika Taehyung menginap di rumah mereka.

"Daddy?" heran Taehyung

Well kalau dulu Appanya itu suka pulang larut kenapa Daddynya masih sore sudah pulang?

"Hay Tae" sapa Namjoon

Namjoon langsung memeluk Taehyung dan menggendong bocah empat tahun itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"Kenapa Daddy sudah pulang?" tanya Taehyung bingung

"Hmm karna Daddy sudah selesai bekerja"

"Ohh begitu"

"Dimana Eomma Tae?"

"Eomma sedang mandi tadi"

"Tae sudah mandi eum?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Daddy bisa cium kalau Tae sudah wangi"

Namjoon terkekeh dan mengangkat tubuh Taehyung tinggi-tinggi menciumi perut dan wajah balita yang menjadi keponakannya.

"Hyung sudah pulang?" tanya Jimin heran melihat Namjoon bermain bersama Taehyung

"Oh Jimin. Ne aku baru saja pulang"

"Hmm aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Hyung mau mandi akan ku siapkan air hangat"

"Ani, tidak usah Jim. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan di luar?" tawar Namjoon

"Eh tapi Hyung"

"Gwaenchana oke" bujuk Namjoon dan di balas anggukan Jimin

"Daddy aneh" gumam Taehyung setelah melihat Namjoon menghilang di balik pintu

"Aneh kenapa Tae" tanya Jimin heran

"Hanya aneh" jawab Taehyung acuh dan kembali berkutat dengan mainannya meninggalkan Jimin yang menatapnya bingung.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Namjoon memesan sebuah meja di dekat jendela bersama dengan Taehyung yang berada di gendongannya. Well, sebenarnya Jimin tau kalau Namjoon sangat menyukai anak kecil mungkin tidak bisa memiliki keturunan adalah hal yang paling berat untuk Namjoon. Tapi ayolah tidak semua namja di dunia ini seperti Jimin dan Jimin bersyukur walau hanya memiliki Taehyung.

"Kau ingin pesan apa Jim?" tanya Namjoon

"Terserah Hyung"

"Baiklah. Kalau Tae?"

"Tae ingin pesan ice cream yang banyak dan besar"

"Eh? Disini tidak ada ice cream Tae"

"Tidak ada?" tanya Taehyung kecewa dan di balas anggukan Namjoon "Kalau begitu kita cari yang ada ice creamnya saja Daddy"

Namjoon terkekeh mendengar jawaban Taehyung

"Tidak ada ice cream Tae ini sudah malam" jawab Namjoon lembut

"Baiklah terserah Daddy mau pesan apa" jawab Taehyung lemah

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke kebun binatang Daddy akan membelikan Taehyung ice cream yang banyak disana"

"Jinjja?" tanya Taehyung antusias

"Hyung tidak usah repot-repot"

"Eh wae Jim?"

"Hm Hyung kan masih harus bekerja besok"

"Gwaenchana aku libur besok"

Jimin hanya diam dan mengangguk melihat wajah antusias dari Namjoon dan Taehyung membahas liburan mereka besok.

Drrrttt...drrtt...drttt...

Jimin menatap layar ponselnya sebuah panggilan dari kelincinya

"Yeoboseyo"

" _Kau lama sekali mengangkatnya Chim aku menunggumu sampai karatan"_ Jimin hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar jawaban hiperbolis dari suaminya

"Ne ne mian. Kau sudah sampai Kookie?"

" _Ne aku baru saja sampai aku masih di bandara lebih tepatnya"_

Dan setelah itu Jimin bisa mendengar teriakan Jin yang meminta agar Jungkook menutup telfonnya karna bandara yang sangat ramai apalagi antrian di belakang semakin panjang. Sementara Jimin hanya tertawa mendengar omelan yang Jin lontarkan pada Jungkook.

" _Baiklah nanti ku telfon lagi Chim monster di sampingku sudah mengomel dari tadi"_

" _Yack siapa yang kau panggil monster eoh?"_

" _Tentu saja itu kau Hyung. Baiklah bye Chim saranghae"_

Jimin terkekeh mendengar ocehan suami dan Hyung iparnya lalu mematikan ponselnya.

"Siapa Eomma?"

"Oh Appa Tae tadi bilang kalau mereka sudah sampai di bandara baru saja"

"Appa? Kenapa Tae tidak di ajak bicara?" tanya Taehyung kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Nanti oke? Appa akan menelfon nanti"

"Yaksokhae?"

"Hm"

Namjoon hanya memandang sendu interaksi antara Jimin dan Taehyung tentang Jungkook. Jujur saja Namjoon memnag iri pada keluarga Jungkook. Sesayang-sayangnya Taehyung padanya tentu saja Taehyung lebih memilih bersama Appa kandungnya bukan?

 **Etsuko Ai**

Taehyung menatap penuh kekaguman binatang-binatang di hadapannya setelah acara ngambeknya tadi pagi karna Taehyung pikir kebun binatang itu dekat sedekat pergi ke taman. Abaikan hanya pikiran anak-anak.

"Hyung mianhae"

"Waeyo Jim?" tanya Namjoon bingung

Jimin sebenarnya merasa tidak enak pergi liburan dengan Namjoon apalagi saat ini Namjoon juga sibuk bekerja di industri musik sevagai penulis lagu.

"Gwaencahan, lagi pula aku sudah berjanji pada Taehyung kan?" jawab Namjoon yang mengerti dari raut wajah Jimin. "Ayo kita pergi!"

Namjoon menggandeng tangan Taehyung bersama dengan Jimin. Jimin menatap Namjoon bingung dan di balas Namjoon dengan dimple smilenya **.**

 _ **(puter lagunya Lee Seung Gi biar ada backsoundnya XD)**_

Mereka bertiga akhirnya berjalan dengan senyuman seperti keluarga bahagia walaupun sebenarnya mereka tidak saling memiliki. Jimin tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang tertawa di gendongan Namjoon melihat hewan di kebun binatang dan ini pertama kalinya Jimin melihat senyum bebas Namjoon seakan bebannya telah hilang.

"Daddy bisa kita naik itu?" tunjuk Taehyung pada hewan besar berbelalai yang kita ketahui adalah nyamuk #itugajahwoy ralat gajah.

"Tae mau naik gajah?"

"Ne Tae mau naik gajah Dad"

"Baiklah Cmon!"

"Eomma juga ayo!" ajak Taehyung yang berada di atas pundak Namjoon

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan mengenggam tangan Taehyung yang terulur ke arahnya. Setelah mengantri tidak lama memang karna ini bukan hari libur dan kebun binatang sedikit lebih sepi daripada hari libur. Namjoon dan Jimin duduk berdampingan dengan Taehyung yang duduk dipangkuan di antara mereka terus berceloteh.

"Eomma kapan-kapan ajak Appa kesini ne?"

"Hm tentu"

Sudah Namjoon katakan kan? Meskipun sudah bersama dengan Namjoon tapi Taehyung tetap mengingat Appanya yang saat ini bersama istrinya.

"Hyung gwaenchana?" tanya Jimin khawatir

"Gwaenchana hanya teringat sesuatu"

"Apa Hyung sudah harus bekerja lagi?"

"Ani. Hanya andai saja aku mengatakannya lebih awal ku rasa penyesalanku tidak akan sedalam ini"

"Maksud Hyung?" tanya Jimin bingung. Apalagi melihat mata Namjoon yang berkaca-kaca membuat Jimin tidak tega melihatnya dan dengan reflek Jimin memeluk Namjoon erat. Namjoon membelalakkan matanya mendapat pelukan hangat dari Jimin.

"Hyung bisa cerita padaku" ucap Jimin lembut

"Gomawo Jimin-ah"

"Daddy Eomma, Tae sesak...tidak bisa bernafas"

Buru-buru Namjoon dan Jimin melepaskan pelukan mereka mendengar keluhan Taehyung. Sepertinya mereka melupakan Taehyung yang berada di antara mereka.

"Mianhae Hyung" lirih Jimin pipinya terasa panas sekarang entahlah tadi itu dia hanya reflek memeluk Namjoon saat melihat raut wajah Hyungnya yang sangat jelas memancarkan kesedihan.

"Gwaenchana"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Namjoon tertegun melihat tukang foto tak di undang seperti di indonesia yang suka memotret orang tanpa izin lalu fotonya mereka jual. Bukan itu saja yang membuat Namjoon kaget tapi tukang foto kurang ajar yang ternyata adalah author ff abal ini memotret adegan dimana dia dan Jimin berpelukan tadi. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin, Namjoon membeli foto itu dan langsung menyimpannya.

Selama perjalanan pulang Namjoon terus memperhatikan Jimin dan Taehyung yang tertidur hari ini dia seperti merasakan liburan keluarga yang sesungguhnya sebut saja Namjoon aneh tapi itu yang terjadi.

Perlahan Namjoon menggendong Jimin ke kamar mereka ehm kamar Jimin dan Taehyung lebih tepatnya karna sekali lagi hubungan mereka hanya sebatas saudara ipar bukan?

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Jimin-ah, aku sangat bahagia hari ini"

Chuu...Namjoon mencium sayang kening Jimin lalu Taehyung dan tersenyum bahagia.

 **#12harikemudian**

Namjoon berada di taman belakang saat ini menatap langit malam dua hari lagi istri dan adik iparnya pulang dan itu berarti Jimin dan Taehyung juga harus pulang bersama Jungkook entah kenapa di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Namjoon tidak ingin itu terjadi.

 _ **(Lee Seung Gi end di ganti Kim Hyun Joong/SS501 because im stupid serah yang mana sama aja)**_

"Hyung?"

"Kau belum tidur Jim?" tanya Namjoon heran melihat Jimin datang dengan memakai piama

"Hm aku baru bangun dan melihat Hyung disini. Boleh aku duduk?"

Namjoon hanya mengangguk dan melihat langit malam hatinya terlalu sakit mengingat semuanya.

"Hyung bisa ceritakan padaku"

"Berjanjilah setelah ku ceritakan semuanya ini akan berjalan seperti biasanya"

"Ne aku berjanji"

"Aku mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak menyadari perasaanku mungkin aku hanya angin untuknya"

"Tapi Hyung dan Jin Hyung?"

"Kami menikah karna cinta. Tentu saja aku mencintai Jin dia adalah jantungku tapi aku mencintai orang yang ku anggap adalah oxygen untukku. Mereka sama pentingnya karna aku tidak mungkin hidup tanpa keduanya. Kau ingin tau siapa dia?"

Jimin mengangguk ragu setelah melihat sorot mata Namjoon yang kosong dan putus asa.

"Orang itu kini berdiri di hadapanku dialah oxygen ku"

"MWO?" teriak Jimin shock saat tiba-tiba Namjoon menggenggam tangannya erat dan mencium sekilas bibir Jimin sekilas memang tapi membuat Jimin terkejut.

"Mian baru mengatakannya. Aku memang bodoh aku tau kau milik adik iparku apalagi kalian telah memiliki seorang putra tapi aku tidak boleh egois dengan mengorbankan kalian semua hanya karena perasaanku. Aku sudah lama memiliki perasaan ini saat Jungkook pertama kali mengenalkanmu pada kami"

"Itu sudah lama Hyung"

"Aku tau. Tapi di lain sisi aku juga tidak mungkin menghianati Jin bukan?"

"Hyung ini salah, Hyung seharusnya tidak memiliki perasaan ini" lirih Jimin

"Aku iri Jimin-ah aku iri melihat keluarga kalian kadang aku berpikir kenapa aku tidak bertemu denganmu lebih dulu"

Jimin bisa melihat air mata Namjoon dan nada perih di tiap ucapannya

"Kau Jungkook dan Taehyung kalian terlihat sangat bahagia kadang aku berpikir apa kau tidak tau kalau aku menatapmu cemburu bagaimana Jungkook menyentuh dan memperlakukanmu. Aku tau aku terlambat"

"Ne Hyung sudah terlambat. Karna di hatiku hanya ada Jungkook saat ini meskipun aku dan Hyung bertemu lebih dulu dari Jungkook aku juga tidak yakin bisa mencintai Hyung seperti aku mencintai Jungkook. Jika Hyung iri hanya karna kami memiliki Taehyung sebenarnya Hyung juga harus tau. Jika Hyung hanya ingin menikahiku karna keturunan Hyung sangat terlambat. Karna Taehyung adalah putra pertama dan terakhirku aku bukan yeoja Hyung aku Namja"

"ANI BUKAN ITU YANG KUMAKSUD JEON JIMIN APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI?" teriak Namjoon emosi "Meskipun kau tidak memiliki keturunanpun aku tetap mencintaimu" ucap Namjoon melembut.

"Hyung, aku oxygen bagi Hyungkan?" tanya Jimin lembut dan di balas anggukan Namjoon

"Jin Hyung adalah jantung Hyung kan? Jantung itu bisa Hyung miliki secara pribadi tapi oxygen? Meskipun Hyung bisa merasakannya tapi itu bukan milik Hyung. Maka dari itu oxygen itu bisa pergi"

Jimin berdiri dan menatap Namjoon dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Aku yakin Hyung saat ini sangat mencintai Jin Hyung. Aku bisa menghilang dari hati Hyung karna sebenarnya pemilik hati Hyung hanya Jin Hyung dan aku sendiri juga terlalu mencintai Jungkook"

Jimin kembali tersenyum manis dan kembali ke kamarnya tidur memeluk putranya. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang meneteskan air matanya

"Kau salah Jim, aku sudah mencobanya tapi bahkan sampai saat ini aku juga masih mencintaimu. Apa itu salah?"

 **Etsuko Ai**

 **NamJin side**

Namjoon masih terdiam memandang langit malam setelah percakapannya dengan Jimin tadi. Jimin benar mereka sudah berkeluarga apalagi di mata seorang Jimin dia hanya seonggok debu di samping berlian jadi Jimin tidak akan melihatnya.

"Ini sudah malam kenapa masih di luar?"

Namjoon menatap Shock seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyuman manis dan tanpa aba-aba Namjoon langsung memeluk tubuh Jin.

"Aku merindukanmu" lirih Namjoon

"Hey kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi cengeng eoh? Kita hanya tidak bertemu duabelas hari" ucap Jin heran mendengar isakan Namjoon

"Aku sangat merindukanmu"

"Aku juga Kim Namjoon" balas Jin

" _Mianhae Jin-ah aku tau ini salah mian aku menyimpan orang lain di hatiku"_

 **KookMin side**

Jungkook membuka perlahan pintu kamar Jimin dan Taehyung dan melihat dua malaikatnya tertidur pulas. Jungkook membelai lembut rambut hitam Jimin perlahan senyuman manis terukir di bibir Jungkook melihat Taehyung dan Jimin yang tertidur pulas dan saling berpelukan. Jungkook lalu mengambil posisi tidur memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kurasa aku terlalu khawatir meninggalkanmu dengan Namjoon Hyung atau mungkin aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu? Entahlah aku terlalu mencintaimu" Jungkook perlahan menutup matanya dan tertidur sambil memeluk Jimin.

 **END**

 **SCENE BONUS :**

 **Jimin menggeliat saat merasakan sebuah pelukan di pinggangnya sebenarnya Jimin takut kalau misalnya tangan kekar yang saat ini memeluk pinggangnya adalah tangan kakak iparnya. Jimin takut memang setelah kejadian semalam saat Namjoon tiba-tiba menciumnya dia merasa bersalah pada Jungkook dan bodohnya tadi malam Jimin tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya. Perlahan Jimin menolehkan kepalanya memastikan siapa yang memeluk tubuhnya.**

" **AARRRGGGHHHTTT"**

 **BRUUKKK**

 **Reflek Jimin menendang tubuh Jungkook. Jimin kaget tentu saja saat bangun tiba-tiba ada seseorang ehm suami sebenarnya yang memeluknya.**

" **Awww...ini sakit Chim" protes Jungkook sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri dan pantatnya juga sebenarnya.**

" **Mian...mian Kookie aku terlalu kaget tadi mian mian ne?"**

 **Jungkook menatap iba Jimin yang menundukkan kepalanya di depan Jungkook penuh rasa bersalah.**

" **Gwaenchana Chim tapi,ini sakit"**

" **Eh mana yang sakit?"**

 **Chuuu...**

 **Jimin terdiam saat tiba-tiba Jungkook menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya hanya mencium tidak ada hisapan.**

" **Apa yang..."**

 **Namjin terdiam di depan pintu kamar Kookmin melihat adegan yang di lakukan adiknya dan sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka. Sebenarnya mereka datang saat mendengar teriakan Jimin dan bunyi benda jatuh tadi.**

" **Ayo kita pergi Jin-ah !" ajak Namjoon**

" **Ne kurasa kita hanya akan menganggu kegiatan mereka"**

 **Setelah kepergian Namjin Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang wajah Jimin yang memerah seperti tomat.**

" **Aku harus mandi" Jimin buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Jungkook dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Jungkook tau tadi ada Hyungnya dan Jungkook tau jika Namjoon menyimpan rasa pada Jimin. Insting laki-laki manly itu selalu tepat sasaran**

" _ **Dia milikku Hyung hanya milikku"**_ **batin Jungkook.**

 **FIN**

Wew panjang gila sebenernya selain NamJim juga ada JinMin tapi iya masa si Jimin ama Hyungnya Jungkook jadi pake Namjoon aja. Thanx yang udah mau repiew nih cerita abal mian ne nggak bisa bales satu-satu tapi beneran deh gw baca repiew kalian dan Thanx reviewnya. Semoga nggak bosan dengan cerita dan Author abal ini ya? Kamsahamnida #bowwithkookminta


	5. Chapter 5

**Question**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warn : mungkin ada beberapa kata yang tidak pantas di pertanyakan anak di bawah umur jadi harap maklum aja.**

 **Gw mau numpang eksis ya?**

 **Sorry for typos no edit gw lagi males XD**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Hujan masih terus turun dengan deras walaupun sudah mengguyur Seoul semalaman tapi pagi ini masih sama hujan masih terus mengguyur tanpa terlihat tanda-tanda akan berhenti dan seperti biasanya Jimin memasak dan Taehyung yang menonton tv mungkin bocah itu bosan terus berdiam diri di dapur sementara di luar hujan masih turun dengan deras. Jungkook? Dia masih mandi setelah Jimin membangunkannya penuh perjuangan.

"Dimana Taehyung?"

Jimin tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya dan seenaknya mencium pipinya.

"Dia menonton tv tadi"

Jungkook hanya menggumam dan terus pada aktivitasnya memeluk Jimin dari belakang. Jimin sendiri membiarkan perlakuan Jungkook karna Jungkook dan Taehyung itu sama. Sama-sama keras kepala dan itu tidak bisa di ubah.

"Lepaskan! Aku harus menata sarapan"

"Baiklah"

Jimin menatap Jungkook dari atas ke bawah lalu dari bawah ke atas lagi lalu dari kanan ke kiri dan dari kiri ke kanan sepertinya ada yang tidak biasa dengan Jungkook.

"Ini hari apa?"

"Senin tentu saja. Wae?" tanya Jungkook bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Jimin bertanya hari

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya memakai kaus?" heran Jimin

Tentu saja Jimin heran melihat pakaian Jungkook hanya kaus abu-abu polos dan celana pendek. Biasanya Jungkook akan memakai jas atau kemeja untuk berangkat bekerja.

"Oohh ini. Aku libur" Jimin memicingkan matanya menatap Jungkook curiga

"Ne ne aku tidak libur dan aku juga tidak bekerja hari ini. Di luar hujan Chim dingin pula lebih baik tetap di rumah di dalam kamar melakukan adegan...Yack Chim kenapa kau memukul kepalaku" protes Jungkook saat Jimin memukul kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Alasan apalagi yang kau buat tuan Jeon Jungkook?"

"Tidak ada aku hanya bilang mobilku mogok" jawab Jungkook santai dan membuat Jimin memutar matanya bosan

"Haaahh...aku heran masih banyak majalah bodoh yang menginginkanmu sebagai penghias majalah bisnis mereka andai saja mereka tau kalau Jeon Jungkook itu sebenarnya pemalas dan KELINCI TIDUR" ucap Jimin dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Itu karna aku tampan"

Jimin memutar matanya (lagi) dia bosan mendengar kata-kata penuh percaya diri dari Jungkook.

"Ayo sarapan dan panggil Tae juga"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin dan Jungkook saling pandang bingung melihat tingkah putra mereka yang aneh sejak sarapan tadi. Taehyung tidak bertingkah normal seperti biasanya jika normalnya Taehyung itu berisik dan dari tadi pagi Taehyung hanya diam sambil memakan sarapanya namun sesekali Taehyung menatap Jungkook dan Jimin dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Eomma Appa Tae bingung"

Jungkook malah menatap Jimin lebih bingung setelah mendengar ucapan Taehyung apa yang di bingungkan bocah berusia empat tahun ini.

"Wae Tae, Tae ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"Apa itu?" tanya Jungkook penasaran

"Tadi Tae menonton drama dan ada beberapa adegan yang Tae tidak tau dan mereka bicara sesuatu yang Tae tidak mengerti. Jadi Tae boleh bertanya?"

Entah kenapa perasaan Jungkook tidak enak dengan pertanyaan yang akan Taehyung tanyakan nanti. Apa ini karena efek hujan yang masih turun dengan deras atau tatapan aneh dari Taehyung?

"Ne apa itu Tae?" tanya Jimin lembut

"Eomma cinta pertama itu apa?"

Pertanyaan dengan status masih aman oke "Cinta pertama itu ehm seperti saat nanti Taehyung bertemu seseorang yang membuat Taehyung tidak akan melupakannya"

Taehyung menatap Jimin bingung ini jawaban paling aman menurutnya

"Oh ne Tae mengerti. Lalu di drama tadi ada namja yang mencium yeoja seperti ini Eomma"

Chuu...

Jungkook rasanya tidak bisa bernafas apa oxygen di sekitarnya ini menghilang tiba-tiba saat dia melihat putranya mencium istrinya di depan matanya apalagi ciuman itu di lakukan Taehyung di bibir

"Yack Tae jangan lakukan itu oke?" buru-buru Jungkook menjauhkan wajah Taehyung dari istrinya sementara Jimin jelas masih terlihat shock.

"Wae Appa?" tanya Taehyung polos

"Karna itu Tae masih kecil dan hanya orang dewasa yang boleh melakukannya ingat?"

"Kenapa hanya orang dewasa yang boleh Appa?"

"Karna kalau anak kecil yang melakukannya dia akan berubah menjadi kodok. Tae mau jadi kodok"

"MWO ANI APPA ANDWAE" teriak Taehyung

Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Taehyung dengan begitu Taehyung tidak akan...

"Lalu kenapa orang dewasa melakukannya?"

-bertanya lagi

"Hmmm itu karna bukti tanda sayang kalau anak-anak seperti Tae hanya boleh di sini"

Chuu ... Jimin mencium sayang pipi Taehyung

"Tae sayamg Eomma" Chuu Taehyung mencium pipi Jimin

"Bagaimana dengan Appa?" tanya Jungkook pura-pura kesal

"Tae juga sayang Appa" Chuu Taehyung mencium pipi Jungkook "Appa membuat anak itu bagaimana?"

"MWO?"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook hampir menyemburkan minumannya Jimin tersedak camilan yang dia makan sementara Taehyung hanya menatap ke dua orang tuanya bingung. Jungkook menatap Jimin horor sementara Jimin hanya menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sulit di jelaskan. Ai dan reader tertawa nista di belakang kamera.

"Hmm Tae tau darimana?" tanya Jimin lembut

"Tadi saat di drama ada Ahjumma yang bilang _Kalian berdua cepatlah membuat anak_ memang bagaimana cara membuat anak?"

"Anak itu terbuat dari tepung gula telur dan..."

"Appa bohong" potong Taehyung

"Eh Appa tidak bohong Tae. Sungguh"

Taehyung memicingkan matanya menatap Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook teringat seseorang.

"Ahjumma itu bilang mereka harus masuk kamar dan bermain di atas ranjang"

Uhuukk Jungkook dan Jimin sama-sama tersedak dengan ludah masing-masing sebenarnya drama jenis apa yang di tonton anaknya tadi.

"Hmm begini Tae...Kookie jelaskan!"

"MWO? AKU?" teriak Jungkook shock dan mendapat anggukan pasti dari Jimin

"Kau penyumbang terbesar ingat?"

"Tapi kau ahhhh iya iya ku jelaskan" ucap Jungkook pasrah melihat deathglare Jimin sebenarnya deathglare itu tidak mengerikan hanya penuh ancaman untuk kinerja adiknya.

"Jadi di dalam kamar itu hmmm Eomma dan Appa berdoa pada Tuhan dulu lalu...kami bermain dengan...pedang-pedangan lalu...hmmm kami bermain kuda-kudaan"

Jimin cengo Taehyung cengo Ai melongo bingung reader menatap bingung dengan mulut terbuka mendengar penjelasan dari Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak di mengerti oleh semua orang.

"Tae tidak mengerti Appa"

"Itu karna Tae belum dewasa" jelas Jimin lembut walaupun Jimin sendiri juga tidak tau apa yang Jungkook jelaskan pada Taehyung tadi.

"Baiklah, kalau desahan sexy itu apa?"

HAAANNJIIIRRR

Ai dan reader yang mengintip langsung terjungkal dari tempat mereka merekam moment keluarga kelinci saat ini. Jungkook mencoba melambaikan tangan ke kamera karna rasanya dia tidak sanggup lagi menjawab pertanyaan putranya sementara Jimin menangis di pojokan kenapa Author sableng ini berani-beraninya membuat dialog dan cerita yang menjurus apalagi di ucapkan oleh anak-anak seumuran Taehyung.

"Ahh itu seperti desahan itu seperti suara Eomma Tae saat..." Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat tatapan Jimin "Eomma bernyanyi" di bawah tubuh Appa maksudnya. Tambah Jungkook dalam hati kalau dia utarakan secara nyata Jungkook khawatir dia akan tidur di teras selama sebulan penuh.

Ingat ! dia masih butuh kehangatan istrinya.

"Oohh Memperkosa itu apa Eomma?"

DUUAAAAARRRR

Ini efek suara petir imajinasi yang menggelegar di balik kepala Jimin pertanyaan ini tertuju padanya kenapa bukan Jungkook? Jimin tidak kuat lagi Ai lepaskan Jimin. Rengek Jimin di depan Ai dengan berurai air mata #lebay.

"Ehm itu... tanyakan..."

"Jawaban Appa tidak ada yang jelas Eomma" potong Taehyung yang melirik Appanya yang berhigh five dengan Ai yang baru terbebas dari pertanyaan Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum penuh kemenangan akhirnya dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan aneh dari Taehyung.

"Itu...hal yang buruk sangat buruk Tae. Jadi jangan sampai Tae melakukannya ya? Karna itu sangat jahat"

"Ohh" Taehyung mengangguk puas dengan jawaban yang di berikan Eommanya. Karna Appanya itu aneh dan tidak jelas berbeda dengan Eommanya.

"Oh sangat jahat ne Eomma?"

"Ne Tae itu sangat jahat"

"Jadi kalau sudah selesai memperkosa kita harus menikah begitu Eomma?"

Gubraaakkkk !

Kookmin hampir saja jatuh dari sofa mereka mendengar pertanyaan durjana yang di katakan putranya. Jungkook sudah menatap Ai tajam karena berani-beraninya memberikan dialog pertanyaan rating tujuhbelas ke samping.

"Ehmm Tae tau sebenarnya itu hanya di lakukan oleh orang jahat. Jadi kalau Tae tidak ingin menjadi orang jahat jangan pernah melakukan itu oke?"

Oke Jimin sudah tidak sanggup mendengar pertanyaan dari Taehyung lagi dia ingin menangis dan membunuh Ai karna dialog yang di buat author sarap itu.

"Hmm Tae tidak ingin jadi orang jahat Tae janji" Taehyung tersenyum cerah ke arah Jimin

"Bagus jadi jangan pernah melihat drama lagi ne?"

Jungkook mengusap sayang rambut Taehyung rasanya dia ingin menghapus drama orang dewasa yang berani tayang di pagi hari (sumvah ini gw banget).

"Ne Appa. Tadi Tae tidak sengaja karna penasaran jadi Tae lihat saja"

Jimin dan Jungkook tersenyum maklum wajar kan anak seusia Taehyung punya rasa ingin tau yang besar.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Setelah acara penuh keringat dan pertanyaan menjurus akhirnya Taehyung tertidur juga setelah makan siang. KookMin sendiri menikmati waktu berdua mereka di belakang rumah dengan di temani teh hangat melihat hujan yang masih setia mengguyur Seoul.

"Jangan biarkan Taehyung melihat drama lagi Chim. Lagipula drama apa yang dia lihat?" heran Jungkook

"Molla Kookie, ku pikir tadi dia menonton kartun favoritnya"

"Untung saja dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut"

"Ne aku juga berpikir sama"

"Jadi karena sekarang kita hanya berdua bagaimana..."

Jungkook berjongkok di depan Jimin menyibakkan poni yang menutupi wajah imut Jimin. Jungkook bisa melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Jimin membuat Jungkook semakin gemas melihat wajah Jimin.

Chuuu...

Jungkook menarik tengkuk Jimin yang masih duduk di atas kursi mencium bibir Jimin lembut penuh dengan cinta bukan hanya karena nafsu. Keduanya saling terpejam menikmati kehangatan yang di salurkan di tengah dinginnya hujan yang terus menerpa kulit mereka.

 **END**

Mian buat long updatenya soalnya moni gw lagi sakit dan baru sembuh. Gw curcol dikit lagi ya?

KookMin kita tau bang Jimin cinta pake banget ke bang Jeka tapi setelah gw lihat di Sukira atau apa itu gw lupa dan gw liat lagi cuplikannya waktu Dj nya tanya ke Jimin apa dia suka Jeka? Ehhh bang Jimin bilang dia Cuma kagum atau apalah itu ke Jeka karna dia itu imut dan cukup pendiam untuk seukuran namja. Bang lu nyerah? Oke gw juga gw juga udah cape bang

Sebagai istri Chunji dan adik dari Park Jimin gw sedih banyak yg bilang Kookmin itu one sided love atau Jeka itu Cuma cinta sama Mphi dan mereka real apalagi banyak yg ngebully abang gw karna cintanya yg bertepuk tangan (?)

Jadi inspirasi KookMin gw juga ngambang antara terus apa udahan aja sampai di sini? Enaknya juga di terusin apa enggak? Entahlah pusing pala gw

Aku rapopo kalo emang nggak ada yg suka KookMin apalagi uke Jimin dan Jimin juga cape ke bang Jeka gw gitu juga aja kali ya? Gw juga cape veliiisss kita suka boy grup sama nggak usah bully napa lagian mereka nggak ada yg real logikanya pada akhirnya mereka normal dan akan bersama cewe dan itu udah TAKDIR dan gw sadar couple itu semua nggak ada yg Real termasuk OTP gw sendiri oke sekian **WASSALAM END**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saying I Love You**

 **Genre : Angst Hurt**

 **Cast : KookMinTae feat Yoongi**

 **Chap : 1/?**

 **Special Episode**

 **NB :** Udah pernah nonton Naughty Kiss / Playfull Kiss kan nah ni epep terinspirasi dari ost lagu nya yang waktu Seung Jo nyium Oh HaNi di bawah hujan kalo nggak salah ini lagunya pas HaNi udah putus asa sama Seung Jo. Lagunya Soyu Sistar Saying I Love you atau Should I confess tapi banyakan yang bilang Should I Confess. Btw Yoongi gw jadiin cewe di sini yang nggak suka out aja langsung ! Sorry for Typo (S)

 **KookMin Shipper Area dont bash Jimin please !**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook menatap keluar jendela cafe saat ini di temani secangkir caramel macchiato #njirjadiliriklagubts. #abaikan. Back, Jungkook terus menatap hujan deras yang mengguyur jalanan Seoul sebenarnya Jungkook tadi dalam perjalanan pulang tapi berhubung hujan deras dan menghalangi pandangannya Jungkook memutuskan mampir ke sebuah cafe. Menghela nafas kasar Jungkook menatap signal ponselnya yang terganggu dan tidak bisa menghubungi Jimin. Jadi yang Jungkook lakukan hanya memandangi wallpaper ponselnya yang terpampang foto keluarga kecilnya.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook mendongak mendengar sapaan lembut khas seorang wanita. Yeoja berambut pirang panjang bergelombang serasi dengan kulit putih saljunya dan tatapan mata lembut untuk sejenak Jungkook terpana dengan yeoja di hadapannya.

"Yoongi noona?" panggil jungkook ragu

"Ooh ini benar kau Jungkook-ah. Kau masih mengingatku rupanya"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum saat yeoja itu mengambil tempat di depan Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu di majalah?"

"Benarkah noona?"

"Ne, wah kau sudah menjadi namja yang hebat ne Jungkook-ah" puji Yoongi dan di balas senyuman manis dari Jungkook

"Noona tidak berubah seperti saat kita pertama bertemu dulu"

"Kau juga. Hm mungkin kau bertambah tinggi sekarang dan terlihat lebih manly" goda Yoongi dan di balas kekehan dari Jungkook.

Benar kata orang tua kalau sudah membahas masa lalu itu tidak akan pernah ada habisnya sama seperti Jungkook dan Yoongi saat ini membahas masa lalu mereka dulu.

"Noona aku pulang dulu ne sekarang?"

"Oh ne baiklah. Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook berbalik menatap Yoongi bingung yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya

"Ne noona waeyo?"

"Hm bisa kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi?"

"Tentu" jawab Jungkook diiringi sebuah senyuman.

 **EtsukoAi**

Lampu ruang tamu Jungkook masih menyala yang berarti keluarganya belum tertidur. Tapi tebakannya salah. Jungkook tersenyum lembut melihat dua namja yang tertidur di depan tv saling berpelukan dan beberapa lilin yang terlihat akan habis di sekitar mereka. Lilin? Tunggu jika ada lilin biasanya mati lampu apa tadi mati lampu? Jungkook menepuk dahinya menyadari kebodohannya tadi di cafe juga mati lampu tapi itu hanya sebentar di tiap daerah memang tidak sama kan?

"Mianhae Chim" lirih Jungkook dan membelai pipi Jimin. Jungkook tau Jimin punya trauma sendiri pada suasana gelap apalagi Jimin juga harus mengawasi Taehyung.

"Eunghh Kookie?"

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Jungkook lembut

"Ani. Kookie sudah makan malam? Akan kupanaskan makan malamnya"

"Mau ku temani?" tawar Jungkook

"Ani, Kookie pasti lelah aku sudah menyiapkan air panas tadi Kookie bisa mandi dan akan ku siapkan makan malamnya"

Jungkook menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada Jimin tadi Jungkook bisa melihat bekas air mata di sekitar mata dan pipi Jimin di tambah matanya yang sedikit membengkak. Jimin pasti sangat ketakutan tadi dan Jungkook malah berada di cafe dengan wanita lain.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian Jungkook menyusul Jimin yang masih berada di dapur menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya.

"Kau menangis Chim? Mianhae"

Jimin sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Ani Kookie aku tidak menangis tadi" elak Jimin

"Mianhae aku tidak ada saat kau membutuhkanku"

"Aniya gwaenchana, aku tau kau sibuk di kantor jangan terlalu memikirkanku aku tidak apa-apa sungguh"

Sreettt Jungkook memutar tubuh Jimin menghadap ke arahnya memisahkan jarak di antara tubuh mereka. Jimin sendiri bingung melihat tingkah Jungkook yang tiba-tiba.

Chuuu

Jungkook mencium kedua kelopak mata Jimin lalu hidung Jimin dan mengusap bekas air mata yang masih menempel di pipi chubby istrinya.

"Kau menangis aku tau itu Chim"

"Mianhae..." lirih Jimin "Aku terlalu takut tadi apalagi aku bersama Taehyung. Mian membuatmu khawatir"

"Ani Chim harusnya aku yang meminta maaf" ucap Jungkook penuh penyesalan melihat Jimin menunduk di hadapannya

"Aku tau tadi Kookie tidak bisa pulang karna badai kan? Tadi aku dan Tae sempat melihatnya di berita jadi gwaenchana" senyum Jimin yang juga membuat Jungkook tersenyum.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin dan Taehyung sedang berjalan menyusuri pertokoan di siang hari yang cukup cerah karena Taehyung yang merengek ingin membeli ice cream. Sepanjang perjalanan Jimin hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Taehyung tentang apapun itu.

Di sana di sebuah cafe Jimin bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok di balik kaca cafe awalnya Jimin tidak ingin percaya pada matanya tapi Jimin yakin jika orang itu adalah suaminya. Bersama seorang wanita berambut pirang.

"Jungkook?" lirih Jimin dengan sebuah getaran perih di saat dia menyebutkan nama suaminya.

Wajar kalau saat ini Jimin ingin berlari pulang dan menangis di kamarnya sampai puas atau menghajar tembok mungkin cermin kalau bisa. Jungkook dan wanita itu bagaimana mereka saling menyentuh satu sama lain bagaimana Jimin melihat senyuman Jungkook untuk wanita itu dan bagaimana hancurnya Jimin saat ini. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat menghalau segala macam pikiran buruk di otaknya saat ini apalagi saat Jimin melihat Taehyung menatapnya khawatir.

"Eomma gwaenchanayo?" tanya Taehyung khawatir

"Ani, gwaenchana Tae. Ayo kita membeli ice cream?"

"Apa Eomma sakit?"

"Ani, mungkin karna cuacanya terlalu panas"

"Eomma" panggil Taehyung dan meminta Jimin berjongkok agar tinggi mereka sama.

"Nde Tae waeyo?"

Pluukkk Taehyung memasangkan topinya pada Jimin membuat Jimin menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Supaya Eomma tidak kepanasan" jawab Taehyung dengan cengiran khasnya

"Gomawo Tae" senyum Jimin dan mencium pipi Taehyung membuat bocah empat tahun itu tersipu malu.

 **#JUNGKOOKSIDE**

Jungkook menatap Yoongi bingung saat yeoja yang dua tahun di atasnya itu tiba-tiba duduk di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyum manis yang pernah menghiasi hari-hari Jungkook.

"Noona?"

"Apa kau sering ke sini Jungkook-ah"

"Ani, aku hanya sedang lewat tadi dan ini jam makan siang"

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

"Tentu"

Selama beberapa menit mereka terus saja terdiam Jungkook dan Yoongi yang tidak tau ingin memulai percakapan lagi setelah sepuluh tahun mereka tidak bertemu

"Pegawaiku sering membicarakanmu" ucap Yoongi yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka

"Eh pegawai?"

"Ne, kau lupa aku pergi ke Paris untuk menjadi desaigner dan saat ini aku kembali ke korea karena aku merindukanmu Jungkook-ah" Yoongi mengenggam tangan Jungkook membuat Jungkook terdiam dan menatap Yoongi bingung.

"Noona itu sudah lama sekali" Jungkook menarik perlahan tangannya dari Yoongi

"Ne, aku tau. Tapi kau tau Jungkook-ah selama itu pula aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu"

"Mianhae Noona"

Yoongi menatap Jungkook kecewa baru kali ini di dalam hidupnya Jungkook mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Aku pulang"

Jimin tau Jungkook akan pulang larut malam tap Jimin tetap diam dan menunggu Jungkook mereka sudah berkeluarga dan Jimin tidak ingin hal-hal sepele menghancurkan rumah tangganya apalagi ini untuk Taehyung.

"Chim... kau belum tidur?" tanya Jungkook heran dan duduk di samping Jimin merilexkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku dan melonggarkan dasinya

"Ani aku menunggumu"

"Kau terlihat lelah, apa Tae merepotkan?" tanya Jungkook khawatir

"Dia memang hyper ingat"

Jungkook terkekeh dan mencium sekilas kening Jimin lalu memeluk dengan erat tubuh istrinya dan di balas pelukan dari Jimin. Tapi di balik itu semua Jimin mencoba menahan air matanya mengingat kejadian di cafe tadi dan aroma parfum wanita di pakaian Jungkook.

" _Kuharap ini tidak nyata Jungkook-ah"_ batin Jimin

" _Mianhae Jimin-ah aku masih mencintaimu aku mencintai kalian"_ batin Jungkook

 **TekananBatinCinta**

 **TBC**

Khusus spesial episode ini bakalan multichap dan buat yang nanya dimana Yoongi noh dia di atas. Soalnya member bangtan kan juga udah keluar mulai dari bang momon. Dan lagunya emang belum muncul itu buat chap depan dan sampai end dari episode kita kali ini. Thanx reviewnya dan semangat buat ngelanjutin ff dan jadi Kookmin Shipper


	7. Chapter 7

**Saying I Love You**

 **Genre : Angst Hurt**

 **Cast : KookMinTae feat Yoongi**

 **Chap : 2/**

 **NB :** Karna ini lagu korea maunya liriknya korea aja tapi entar kalo artinya nggak tau feelnya kayak kurang aja jadi saya buat dua bahasa eng trans sama koreanya (tulisannya di bold cetak miring) dan disini lagunya mode pengulangan

Soundtrack : Soyu – OST PLAYFULL KISS

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jauh di dalam hati Jungkook sejujurnya Jungkook masih menginginkan sosok wanita yang saat ini di sampingnya mereka sedang berbelanja bersama bagaimana bisa? Baiklah Jungkook tadi bertemu Yoongi lagi dan karna jadwal Jungkook kosong dia menerima tawaran Yoongi.

Terlihat serasi bukan? Memang sangat terlihat serasi sampai kalian bisa mendengar retakan hati seseorang di balik sebuah rak. Namja berambut hitam itu terus menatap interaksi antara suaminya dan wanita yang dia ingat bersama suaminya di cafe beberapa hari yang lalu. Jimin bukan namja jahat dan dia tau diri dan tempat untuk tiba-tiba berteriak di depan umum seperti di hutan belantara atau tiba-tiba datang dan menampar wajah suami dan wanita itu. Anggap saja Jimin bodoh karna membiarkan wanita lain bersama suaminya.

"Eomma?" panggil Taehyung khawatir

"Ne, Tae?" Jimin berusaha menahan air matanya yang siap jatuh kapan saja apalagi di depan Taehyung

"Eomma sakit?"

"Ani Tae, ayo kita belanja lagi!" Jimin mendorong trolley belanja yang di dalamnya Taehyung menatap Jimin khawatir baiklah meskipun Taehyung sendiri tidak tau apa yang membuat Eommanya menangis.

 **#Yoongiside**

 _Oneuldo meonghani haneulman boda Ne eolgreul gomanhi geuryeo bwasseo_

 **(Again today I looked up into the sky I tried to draw your face slowly)**

 _Ne ipsul ne nundongjakkaji da sarang seureowo oneulttara deo_

 **(Your lips your eyes are so lovely today, everything looks lovely today)**

Yoongi menatap bintang di langit malam dengan sebuah senyuman tulus dan terlihat dia sangat bahagia hari ini. Jungkook, seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi masa lalunya dan bolehkah Yoongi berharap Jungkook juga yang akan menjadi masa depannya. Makan malam bersama Jungkook dan entah kenapa Yoongi merasa kini telah menjadi istri seorang Jeon Jungkook. Walaupun Yoongi tau Jungkook adalah milik orang lain seseorang yang sah menjadi istri seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku mencintainya. Dan akan ku lakukan apapu untuk mendapatkannya" lirih Yoongi

 **#KookMin side**

Jimin tertidur di meja makan membuat Jungkook merasa bersalah apalagi di tambah makanan yang di buat Jimin. Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook menghabiskan seharian penuh bersama wanita lain sementara istri dan putranya menunggu di rumah? Jungkook menyibakkan rambut Jimin yang menutupi wajah cantik istrinya.

"Chim..." panggil Jungkook sambil mambelai surai halus Jimin

"Eunghhhh...Kookie" erang Jimin dan mengucek matanya membuat Jungkook tersenyum melihat tingkah imut istrinya.

"Kookie sudah makan kan? Akan ku bereskan meja makannya"

Jimin tidak perlu bertanya seperti biasanya dia terlalu bodoh untuk menunggu Jungkook semalaman. Jungkook sendiri bingung melihat Jimin yang tiba-tiba membereskan meja makannya tanpa bertanya pada Jungkook seperti biasanya.

"Chim aku belum makan malam"

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Jimin ragu dan meletakkan kembali makanannya di meja makan. "Akan ku panaskan kalau begitu"

"Ani, temani aku saja itu cukup"

Jungkook sudah makan malam tadi di rumah Yoongi tapi melihat raut wajah Jimin tadi membuat rasa bersalah Jungkook semakin meningkat.

"Kookie bisa berhenti kalau memang Kookie sudah kenyang. Kookie tidak perlu memaksanya" ucap Jimin lirih

"Ani Chim aku lapar"

Jimin bingung Jimin ingin menangis Jimin ingin berteriak kenapa Jungkook senang sekali memainkan perasaannya. Jimin tau dan sadar pada akhirnya juga Jungkook membutuhkan sosok wanita dalam hidupnya dan Jimin seharusnya juga sudah siap dengan semuanya. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya masih sangat sakit seperti ini.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Ini ketiga kalinya dan di lakukan tepat depan mata Jimin dan Jimin rasa ini semuanya sudah cukup menjadi bukti dan alasan untuk Jimin untuk apa dia bertahan saat ini? Semuanya akan berakhir pada waktunya bukan?

"Ahjussi Kim ayo kita pulang!" pinta Jimin lirih menahan perih yang terasa menggerogoti hatinya

"Baiklah nyonya Jeon"

Jimin tersenyum miris dengan panggilan yang di berikan supir pribadinya "Dan itu akan berakhir malam ini Ahjussi" lirih Jimin

Jungkook mendorong sedikit kasar Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menciumnya di depan umum apalagi ini di depan para pegawainya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NOONA" teriak Jungkook emosi

"Mian Jungkook-ah aku terlalu merindukanmu" lirih Yoongi sedikit ketakutan dia tidak pernah menyangka Jungkook akan berteriak di hadapannya

"Mian Noona aku sudah memiliki orang lain dan lupakanlah semuanya bukankan Noona dulu yang meninggalkanku?"

"Aku...aku..."

Jungkook hanya memandang Yoongi tajam dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Yoongi

 _Ije ijeoyaji aereul sseobwoda ijen an bwayaji dajimhaebwado_

 **(I tell myself that I need to forget you I keep telling myself that I cant see you anymore)**

 _Naegen ajik neoppuniya dareun saram andwae_

 **(But youre the only one for me it cant be anyone else)**

Jimin memasukkan beberapa bajunya ke dalam sebuah koper besar bukankah Jimin sudah menyerah saat ini? Dan jawabannya memang iya Jungkook itu masih membutuhkan wanita dan sayangnya Jimin bukan wanita.

"Tae ingin ikut Eomma atau Appa?" tanya Jimin lembut

"Tentu Tae ingin bersama Appa dan Eomma"

Jimin terdiam memikirkan ucapan Taehyung tapi sayangnya tekad Jimin sudah bulat

"Kalau begitu Tae ikut Appa saja ne?"

"Mwo? Ani Tae mau bersama Eomma" rengek Taehyung yang memeluk lengan Jimin erat

"Ne, Tae ikut Eomma tapi Tae jangan nakal ne?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan menampilkan senyumnya yang hampir mirip dengan Appanya. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan mulai membereskan beberapa pakaian Taehyung.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook sengaja pulang ke rumah lebih awal agar bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya tapi sayangnya yang Jungkook cari tidak ada di rumah hanya sebuah surat di ranjang Taehyung di samping sebuah map lengkap dengan tanda tangan Jimin. Dan dengan perasaan hancur Jungkook berlari keluar dari rumahnya mengemudikan mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan menuju tempatnya dan Jimin dulu.

Sementara itu Jimin terlihat membersihkan sebuah apartemen sederhana yang dia sewa denga uang tabungannya. Jimin akan mencari pekerjaan besok dan akan menitipkan Taehyung di tempat penitipan anak. Taehyung sendiri sedang bermain dengan beberapa mainan yang di bawa Jimin.

"Eomma kenapa kita disini?"

"Karna Appa sedang sibuk dengan urusannya Tae" jawab Jimin acuh dan meneruskan pekerjaannya

"Lalu kenapa tidak kerumah Mommy dan Daddy, Eomma?"

"Mereka juga sedang sibuk dan untuk sementara kita tinggal di sini ne?"

"Appa akan pulang kan Eomma? Appa akan menjemput kita kan Eomma?"

Jimin terdiam dia tidak tau apa yang harus di katakannya lagi, Jimin tidak ingin Taehyung tau kalau dia dan Jungkook akan bercerai setelah surat yang di tinggalkan Jimin di tanda tangani oleh Jungkook.

"Ne, dia akan menjemput Tae" _karna bagaimanapun Tae adalah putranya walaupun kami sudah berpisah._ Batin Jimin.

"Tae akan bermain lagi dengan Appa" ucap Taehyung senang dan melanjutkan permainannya, berbeda denga Jimin yang menatap sendu Taehyung.

Namjoon dan Jin sudah lelah sungguh setelah berhari-hari membantu Jungkook mencari Jimin dan Taehyung di seluruh Busan bahkan Jin sudah bertanya pada orang tua Jimin dengan alasan Jungkook dan Jimin tidak ada di rumah dan tidak bisa di hubungi tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Apalagi Jin sudah lelah melihat kelakuan Jungkook yang minum-minum sejak di tinggal Jimin dan Taehyung. Dan adiknya yang kini semakin berantakan

"BERHENTI MINUM JEON!" teriak Jin frustasi melihat kelakuan adiknya.

Jin merebut botol minuman Jungkook dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah

"Jika kau terus seperti ini Jimin dan Taehyung tidak akan kembali" ucap Namjoon

"Dia akan kembalik hik Hyung hik. Jimin benci hik minuman hik dia melarangku hik minum hik tapi dia pergi hik jadi biarkan hik aku minum sepuasnya"

PLAAKK...

Namjoon terdiam melihat bagaimana istrinya itu menampar ganas pipi adiknya.

"BERHENTI BERTINDAK BODOH JEON ! JIMIN TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI KALAU KAU SEPERTI INI DIA SEMAKIN KECEWA PADAMU DENGAN KELAKUANMU. MUNGKIN JIKA DIA DI SINI DIA AKAN MENGHAJARMU DAN MEMBIARKANMU TIDUR DI TERAS RUMAH" teriak Jin emosi

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook menangis di pelukan Jin dia bodoh memang dan Jimin membuatnya terlihat semakin bodoh dengan cara meninggalkannya bersama putra mereka.

"Aku merindukannya Hyung. Aku mencintainya Hyung lalu kenapa dia pergi Hyung?"

Jin menangis dalam diamnya melihat adiknya hancur seperti ini di tambah pencarian yang sia-sia

"Hyung yakin kalian akan bertemu lagi"

 _Ireon nae maeneul ije arajullae? Saranghandago malhalkka?_

 **(will you now accept my heart? Should I tell you that I love you?)**

 _Maeil neoman baraboneun nae mameul alkka? Naegen neo hanaman isseojumyeon_

 **(Do you know how I feel when I look at you everyday? If you stay by my side)**

 _Amugeotteo nan ije weonhaji anha_

 **(I dont want anything else)**

Yoongi tersenyum dari kejauhan melihat Jungkook yang sudah kembali ke kantornya beberapa hari ini Yoongi mengikuti Jungkook yang entah pergi kemana seperti tanpa tujuan dan sekarang Yoongi ingin mengatakan semuanya dia tau kalau ini terlambat tapi,daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Noona?" tanya Jungkook heran melihat Yoongi muncul di kantornya

"Bisa kita bicara Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Yoongi ke cafe dulu mereka pertama bertemu.

"Jadi, Noona ingin bicara apa?" tanya Jungkook memecah keheningan

"Aku tau dulu aku sangat bodoh meninggalkanmu Jungkook-ah dan kini aku menyesal apalagi saat ini kau bersama orang lain. Tapi apakah masih ada tempat untukku di hatimu Jungkook-ah aku masih sangat mencintaimu" Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook dan menatap mata Jungkook penuh harap

"Noona sebenarnya aku juga..."

 **TekananBatinCinta**

 **TeBeCe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saying I Love You**

 **Genre : Hurt**

 **Cast : KookMinTae feat Yoongi**

 **Chap : 3/4**

Soundtrack : Soyu – OST PLAYFULL KISS

Preview episode sebelumnya :

"Aku tau dulu aku sangat bodoh meninggalkanmu Jungkook-ah dan kini aku menyesal apalagi saat ini kau bersama orang lain. Tapi apakah masih ada tempat untukku di hatimu Jungkook-ah aku masih sangat mencintaimu" Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook dan menatap mata Jungkook penuh harap

"Noona sebenarnya aku juga..."

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Noona sebenarnya aku juga punya perasaan yang sama seperti Noona"

"Jinjja?" tanya Yoongi tidak percaya

"Ne Noona dan sayangnya itu dulu jauh sebelum aku bertemu istriku"

Jungkook melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoongi dan meninggalkan Yoongi yang terdiam melihat Jungkook yang baru saja menolaknya dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

 _Ne gyeotheman isseo jullae neoge dalaga bulkka?_

 **(Will you just please stay by my side? Should I try to run to you?)**

 _Ijen ne maemeul algo shipeo nan geugeo hanamyeon dwae_

 **(Now I want to know the way you feel about me thats the only thing I need)**

 _Nega eobneun haruneun sangsangal sudo eobseo_

 **(I cant imagine a day without you)**

 _Ireon nae mameul badajullae_

 **(Will you accept the way I feel about you)**

Jimin menangis di samping Taehyung melihat putranya sakit itu hal yang biasa bukan? Yang membuat Jimin menangis adalah bagaimana di alam bawah sadar Taehyung putranya terus memanggil Appanya dan mengatakan kalau Taehyung benar-benar merindukan Appanya.

"Mianhae Tae, maafkan Eomma" Jimin mencium pipi Taehyung yang memerah karena demam Jimin terus memeluk tubuh panas Taehyung.

Mungkin ini karena untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung tidak bertemu Jungkook lebih dari sebulan sejak Taehyung bersama Jimin meninggalkan rumah mereka di Seoul dan memilih pergi ke Daegu karna Jimin pikir jika dia ke Busan Jungkook akan lebih cepat menemukan mereka.

Malam ini Jungkook terjaga di tengah malam seperti biasanya tapi entah kenapa saat ini perasaannya sangat gelisah dan dia terus terbayang wajah Taehyung. Merindukannya ? itu sudah pasti mereka berpisah sebulan lebih dan itu semua karena kebodohan Jungkook sendiri dan Jungkook mengutuk obsesinya pada kakak tingkatnya.

Sekarang dia sendirian tanpa Jimin tanpa tawa Taehyung dan tanpa kehadiran keluarganya yang dulu setia menunggunya kenapa Jungkook dulu begitu bodoh menyia-nyiakan Jimin dan menyimpan nama lain di hatinya. Kalian bisa mengatakan kalau saat ini Jungkook benar-benar berantakan tanpa Jimin tanpa Taehyung tanpa terasa air mata yang sejak tadi di tahan oleh Jungkook menetes begitu saja.

"Appa merindukan kalian" lirih Jungkook sambil terus menatap langit malam

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin tersenyum bahagia dan berjalan mengendap-endap tidak ingin membangunkan putranya. Taehyung masih tertidur dengan wajah yang memerah karna demamnya yang memang belum turun.

"Tae" panggil Jimin lembut

"Eomma" erang Taehyung dan berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya

"Tae merindukan Appa kan?"

"DIMANA APPA EOMMA?" tanya Taehyung antusias

"Appa belum bisa pulang Tae tapi..."

Wajah Taehyung yang tadinya tertunduk lesu kini berubah menjadi begitu bahagia melihat sesuatu yang di bawa oleh Jimin.

"Ini hadiah dari Appa"

"Gomawo Eomma"

Jimin hanya mengangguk bahagia melihat Taehyung yang begitu antusias dengan boneka singa yang di belinya tadi. Tentu saja itu bukan dari Jungkook, Jimin yang membelinya tadi dan berbohong pada Taehyung. Dan sekarang bagaimana Jimin bisa melihat senyuman Taehyung lagi.

Jungkook menatap keluar kaca kantornya melihat bagaimana macetnya jalanan kota Seoul dan bagimana pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Wajar Jungkook terlihat berantakan kini tidak ada lagi yang merawatnya tidak ada yang menyambutnya saat dia pulang dan terlebih lagi tidak ada lagi yang menunggunya pulang.

"Jungkook-ah hari ini persiapkan dirimu kau harus pergi ke Daegu saat ini juga!" perintah Jin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kantor Jungkook

"Eh apa Hyung?" tanya Jungkook bingung

"Pergilah ke Daegu sekarang!"

"Wae?"

"Tentu karna kau ada rapat di sana dan aku ada acara malam ini"

"Baiklah"

Jin menghela nafas kasar melihat bagaimana keadaan adiknya saat ini Jungkook yang sekarang berbeda. Jika dulu Jungkook selalu menolak rapat di luar kota berbeda saat ini walaupun di luar negri pun akan Jungkook tempuh.

 **#Jin's Side**

Jin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja cafe menunggu seseorang sebenarnya menunggu juga bukan gayanya tapi mau bagaimana lagi Jin sudah lelah dengan segala macam tingkah Jungkook yang membuatnya ingin menyeret dua adik bodohnya itu ke jurang. Kadang Jin berfikir bagaimana bisa Taehyung memiliki orang tua yang kekanakan seperti Kookmin

"Jin Oppa, mian aku terlambat"

Jin mendongak untuk melihat seorang gadis yang memang di tunggunya sejak tadi

"Ne aku tau kau pasti sangat sibuk Yoongi-ssi"

"Hm, jadi Oppa ingin membicarakan apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi jadi **jauhi Jungkook!** " ucap Jin tajam dan penuh penekanan

"Mwo? Mak..sud Oppa apa?"

"Oh ayolah Yoongi-ssi aku juga tau hubunganmu dulu bersama adikku. Tapi ingat ! kau yang **meninggalkannya** Yoongi-ssi. **Jadi ku harap kau menyerah dengan baik-baik** " ucap Jin dingin dan pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang terdiam di meja cafe.

 **#Jungkook's Side**

Jungkook memakan ice creamnya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Bagaimana mungkin Hyungnya sendiri tega membohonginya dengan memberi alamat palsu dan dia yang berakhir duduk di taman kota menjadi tontonan gratis para pejalan kaki. Sudah dikatakan kalau Jungkook memang punya pesona sendiri. Mata Jungkook membulat tidak percaya melihat sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang bermain dengan bonekanya.

"Tae sekarang suka main boneka?" tanya seorang namja seumuran Taehyung berambut coklat

"Ne, karna ini hadiah dari Appa"

"Tae mirip Byungie sekarang"

Sementara anak yang di panggil Byungie aka Byunghun menoleh ke arah Hyung kembarnya

"Byungie suka rillakkuma daripada Channie Hyung suka hello kitty"

"Tapi kan Hyung tidak pernah membawanya weee..."

Taehyung hanya tertawa melihat bagaimana dua saudara itu terus bertengkar

"Tae"

Taehyung menoleh mendengar suara seseorang yang cukup dia hafal

"Appa"

Taehyung langsung berlari ke arah Jungkook yang sekarang berjongkok di depannya. Well Jungkook sebenarnya juga tidak tau kalau Taehyung berada di sini dan itu berarti

"Tae dimana Eomma?"

"Eomma bekerja Appa. Appa ingin bertemu Eomma?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti petunjuk Taehyung menemui istrinya

 **Etsuko Ai**

 _Hamkkehaetdeon nareul gieokhaebwado Jinan chueokdeureul dwisaegyebwado_

 **(I try to remember everything that you did to me in the past)**

 _Naegen neo hanappuniya dareum sarangeun sirheo_

 **(You do just for me, I dont want another Love)**

 _Neoman gidarineun nal anajullae_

 **(I'm just waiting for you, will you hug me?)**

 _Saranghandago malhalkka?_

 **(Should I tell you that I love you?)**

 _Maeil neoman baraboneun nae mameul alkka?_

 **(Do you know how I feel when I look at you everyday?)**

 _Naegen neo hanaman isseojumyeon amugeotteo nan ije weonhaji anha_

 **(If you stay by my side I dont want anything else)**

Jimin terdiam di meja kasir sedikit merasa bersalah karena membohongi Taehyung tentang Jungkook. Tapi melihat tadi pagi putranya kembali seperti Taehyung yang dulu membuat Jimin sedikit lega. Hanya karena sebuah boneka dan Jimin berbohong bahwa itu dari Jungkook.

"EOMMA"

"Tae?" heran Jimin saat Taehyung menyusulnya ke tempatnya bekerja "Ada apa Tae?" tanya Jimin bingung

"Ada yang mencari Eomma"

"Nugu?"

"Molla, Eomma di tunggu di luar. Kajja Eomma!"

Jimin hanya menurut saat Taehyung menarik tangannya keluar dari cafe menemui seseorang yang Jimin juga tidak tau siapa.

Sementara dari luar Jungkook hanya melihat interaksi antara putra dan istrinya. Sebenarnya juga Jungkook mengutuk perbuatannya apalagi melihat wajah kelelahan Jimin. Kalau boleh jujur Jungkook hanya mengijinkan Jimin memasak dan merawat Taehyung sisanya dia berikan pada maid yang di sewanya. Jungkook terlalu mencintai Jimin sebenarnya.

"Dimana Tae?" tanya Jimin heran saat mereka sampai di luar cafe dan tidak ada siapapun di luar cafe

"Tapi Eomma tadi disini" elak Taehyung

"Mungkin memang..."

"Chim"

Jimin terdiam mendengar suara itu Jimin berharap ini sebuah mimpi tapi sayangnya ini bukan mimpi karna sosok itu berdiri dengan jelas di hadapannya. Suami atau ehm mantan suaminya dengan kemeja putih dan gaya rambut acak-acakan dan wajah berantakan.

"Jung..kook" lirih Jimin

Greepppp

Jungkook memeluk erat tubuh Jimin sementara Jimin hanya terdiam sambil menggenggam erat tangan mungil Taehyung

"Mianhae...mianhae jeongmal mianhe..."

Jimin hanya menatap lurus dan kosong tanpa ada niat untuk membalas pelukan Jungkook. Suara isakan Jungkook bisa Jimin dengar dengan jelas dan bahunya yang mulai terasa basah.

"Eomma..."

Jimin melihat Taehyung yang menatapnya bingung. Tentu Taehyung bingung karena Taehyung tidak tau tentang masalah Jimin dan Jungkook. Jimin tersenyum samar dan membalas

pelukan Jungkook dengan kaku. Jungkook tau itu Jungkook sadar kalau Jimin marah padanya Jimin boleh marah pada Jungkook karena memang sepenuhnya ini salah Jungkook. Mengabaikan tangisan seseorang di balik sebuah kaca mobil melihat bagaimana cara Jungkook menangis dan memeluk Jimin dan dia sadar ini memang salahnya sejak awal memang dia yang bersalah.

 **TekananBatinCinta**

 **TeBeCe**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saying I Love You**

 **Genre : Hurt**

 **Cast : KookMinTae feat Yoongi**

 **Chap : 4/4**

Soundtrack : Soyu – OST PLAYFULL KISS

 **Etsuko Ai**

 _Hangsang nae gyethejikhyeojullae_

 **(Will you just please stay by my side and protect me?)**

 _Chagaun ne phyojeongdo_

 **(The cold looks you always give me)**

 _Ne malthudo sanggwan eobseo_

 **(And the way you talk to me like dont care)**

 _Nege gobaekhallae_

 **(It doesnt matter to me)**

Seharusnya dari awal mereka bertemu lagi Yoongi menyerah Jungkook sepuluh tahun yang lalu berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Tapi dia hanya ingin mengelak karna pada dasarnya Yoongi masih sangat mencintai Jungkook.

 **#Flashback with Jin**

Yoongi hanya diam mendengar nada dingin penuh perintah yang di ucapkan oleh kakak Jungkook sendiri

"Kau membuang waktumu nona untuk menunggu Jungkook. Kalau kau tidak percaya datang saja ke alamat ini"

Jin menyerahkan sebuah kertas dan tertulis alamat seseorang

"Lihatlah sendiri bagaimana perbedaan Jungkook sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan saat ini"

 **#End**

Jungkook mengikuti Jimin ke sebuah rumah sederhana yang membuat Jungkook rasanya ingin langsung membawa Jimin dan Taehyung kembali ke rumah mereka di Seoul

"Appa dan Eomma bertengkar?" tanya Taehyung heran melihat sikap orang tuanya.

"Ani" jawab Jimin cepat

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan mulai sibuk dengan piringnya menunggu makan malam dari Jimin. Sementara Jungkook hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar jawaban dari Jimin. Dan selama makan malam baik Jimin maupun Jungkook hanya terdiam yang terdengar hanya ocehan dan tawa Taehyung, Jungkook sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat sikap Jimin

"Eomma kita tidur bertiga ne?"

"MWO?" ucap Jimin shock

"Wae Eomma?" tanya Taehyung lesu dia baru bertemu Appanya bukan? Wajar bukan kalau dia merindukan Appanya? Lagipula memang biasanya Appa dan Eommanya tidur bersama.

"Tae, Appa bisa...

"Ne, kita tidur bertiga" jawab Jimin cepat

Taehyung sudah bersorak sementara Jungkook lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum pahit melihat Jimin yang bahkan tidak melihatnya-ehm melirik pun sepertinya Jimin enggan.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Baik Jungkook maupun Jimin sendiri sebenarnya tidak bisa tidur karena ini pertama kalinya mereka tidur bersama lagi setelah sebulan lebih mereka berpisah.

"Chim..." panggil Jungkook dan hanya dibalas gumaman malas dari Jimin

 _Saranghae... neol saranghae_

 **(I love you... I really love you)**

 _Chagaun ne phyeojeongdo_

 **(I love you more than anyone else in this world)**

 _Ne malthudo sanggwan eobseo_

 **(If you give in to this love)**

 _Nege gobaekhallae_

 **(I won't expect anything else)**

"Mianhae, kau salah paham aku dan dia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Dia hanya bagian masa laluku"

"Hm lalu?"

Jungkook menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Pertemuan seperti ini memang jauh dari harapan Jungkook.

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu kalian lagi"

"Ku kira kau sudah menandatangani surat cerai kita" jawab Jimin dingin tanpa menatap Jungkook "Aku tidak ada masalah dengan mu ataupun yeoja itu jika kalian bersama. Lagipula kau pasti masih membutuhkan yeoja bukan namja"

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan menatap Jimin dengan perasaan antara menyesal dan ingin marah pada Jimin bagaimana mungkin Jimin bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

"Apa maksudmu Chim?" ucap Jungkook menahan amarahnya

"Aku melihat kalian" lirih Jimin "Kalian berdua siang itu"

Jungkook langsung bangkit dan memeluk Jimin yang tertidur di samping Taehyung mendekap tubuh mungil Jimin ke dadanya

"Mianhae Jimin-ah aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkannya"

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu Jungkook-ah maka dari itu..."

"HENTIKAN! Aku tidak ingin kau pergi Chim. Aku tidak ingin kalian berdua meninggalkanku" ucap Jungkook frustasi.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak egois Jungkook-ah"

"Kau egois Chim. Sangat egois. Kalian meninggalkanku. Ku mohon Chim kembalilah ! aku tidak bisa...tanpa kalian berdua"

"Mianhae Jungkook-ah"

"Ani, aku disini yang seharusnya minta maaf ini bukan salahmu Chim ini salahku. Jadi maukah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua?"

Jimin menatap mata Jungkook lekat-lekat melihat senyum tulus Jungkook dan tatapan penuh harap seorang Jeon Jungkook.

 **Etsuko Ai**

 _Neo hanamyeon chungbunhande_

 **(You're just enough for me)**

 _Neoege yonggi naebulkka_

 **(Should I find the courage to confess to you?)**

 _Ijen ne maemeul algo shipeo_

 **(I need to know how you feel about me right now)**

 _Nan deo baral ge eobseo_

 **(I dont desire anything else)**

 _Neo eobsineun harudo sarangal suga eobseo_

 **(I cant live one day without you)**

 _Ojik han saram neol saranghae_

 **(Only one person, I LOVE YOU)**

Jimin langsung menatap tajam Jungkook setelah mereka sampai di rumah _mereka_ sementara Jungkook yang ditatap Jimin hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Oke Jimin marah dengan Jungkook saat ini. Bukan ... bukan karena masalah wanita tapi karena berantakannya rumah mereka itu masih bisa Jimin toleransi karna pada dasarnya juga Jungkook itu orang yang _sedikit berantakan_. Tapi ini karena Jimin menemukan botol minuman beralkohol di tempat sampah dan beberapa yang masih utuh di kulkas.

"Jadi, bisa anda jelaskan apa ini tuan Jeon" ucap Jimin sambil melirik beberapa botol minuman di meja

"Jadi begini Chim..." Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya menghilangkan grogi yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Apa? Kurasa aku sudah melarangmu untuk minum alkohol bukan?"

"Aku melakukannya juga itu karena kau pergi tiba-tiba Chim dan itu membuatku frustasi untuk mencari kalian" lirih Jungkook

"Lalu kau habiskan dengan minum begitu?"

"Aku frustasi ingat!"

"Aku tidak peduli Jeon"

"Chim kita baru saja sampai dan kau sudah marah-marah" gerutu Jungkook

"Biarkan saja. Aku sudah melarangmu minum bukan?"

"Maka dari itu jangan tinggalkan aku berjanjilah" Jungkook memeluk tubuh Jimin erat "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi, kumohon!. Biarkan ini menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir"

"Nde" jawab Jimin

"Eomma, Appa ada yang mencari"

Jungkook dan Jimin langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan melihat Taehyung yang menatap bosan ke arah orang tuanya yang berlovey dovey ria.

"Nugu?"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Kookmin terdiam menatap sosok yeoja yang berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan anggun dan senyuman yang cerah mengalahkan sinar mentari pagi. Reflek Jungkook langsung menggenggam erat tangan Jimin dan memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Annyeong Jungkook-ah,Jimin-ssi" sapa Yoongi ramah

"Noona mau apa?" tanya Jungkook to the point

"Aku hanya ingin berpamitan hanya itu"

Jungkook dan Jimin saling pandang bingung mendengar ucapan dari Yoongi

"Aku tau kau berbeda dengan Jungkook yang ku kenal sepuluh tahun lalu. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa. Aku menyerah. Kurasa aku bersaing dengan orang yang salah" Yoongi melirik ke arah Jimin tatapannya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Jimin bahkan bisa melihat yeoja di hadapannya saat ini meneteskan air matanya

"Kalau begitu aku pamit annyeong Jungkook-ah. Jimin-ssi jaga Jungkook dengan baik ne?"

Setelah mengatakan itu Yoongi langsung pergi dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya

"Kau tau Chim. Kau tidak perlu menjagaku karna sebenarnya yang akan menjagamu itu aku"

"Dia yeoja yang baik" lirih Jimin

"Tapi kau orang yang ku cintai"

Jungkook mencium lembut bibir Jimin penuh dengan cinta bukan hanya nafsu

"Appa kenapa mata Tae di tutup eoh?" protes Taehyung yang berada di dalam dekapan Jungkook

Yoongi menatap cara Jungkook menatap Jimin sifat possesive Jungkook pada Jimin dan bagaimana cara ciuman mereka

"Aku memang harus pergi"

Taehyung menatap sebal Jungkook yang menutup matanya tiba-tiba sampai Taehyung tidak tau apa yang membuat wajah Eommanya memerah.

"Aku mencintai kalian"

 **END**

Akhirnya episode spesialnya selesai (?) thanx repiew fav dan follow. KAMSAHAMNIDA masih di lanjut nih epep selama taehyung belum sekolah dan gw belum kehabisan ide

SELAMAT IDUL ADHA KURBANNYA SAPI KAMBING ATAU UNTA JANGAN PERASAAN APALAGI KUOTA SEPERTI GW #nangisdipelukanchunji


	10. Chapter 10

**Taehyung's Time**

 **Cast : Jungkook and Taehyung Jimin nyempil dikit ft Jung Yein from Lovelyz**

 **Curcolan gw : Gw baru tau ini GB seriusan demi apa? Oke beritanya udah lama gegara gw yg kudet sama lagi program nerusin episode spesial #lukiradrama. Membernya cantik emang tinggi juga iya sayangnya gw nggak suka update GB kecuali sistar. Dan demi Chunji yang makin kece nan manly Yein lebih muda dari gw dan bang Jeka sama abang Yugyeom (beberapa bulan). Dia dibilang "kembaran" Jeka gegara mirip Jeka velis deh kembaran Chunji malah ada dua cewe cowo pula malah gw kira Jeka lebih mirip Sunyoul (up10tion) sama member the ark tau namanya siap. Terus banyak yg bilang mereka "Jodoh" Hell Jeka punya Jimin (menurut gw) nggak selamanya ya wajah mirip itu jodoh Oke sekian cuap-cuap gw dan nggak nyambung #emang dan sorry gw nggak suka straight YANG NGGAK SUKA YAOI APALAGI KOOKMIN DAN MENDUKUNG HUBUNGAN JEKA AMA YEIN KELUAR AJA OKE JANGAN NGE BASH GW SOALNYA GW NGGAK NERIMA BEGITUAN GUE CUMA NERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN SEKALIAN CHUNJI**

 **HARD YAOI KOOKMIN SHIPPER AREA**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook terbangun di pagi hari saat mendengar hembusan nafas cepat dan tangan panas seseorang yang berada tepat di atas lengan Jungkook. Jungkook menoleh perlahan untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan panas itu #inigenrenyabukanhorror.

"Chim"

Jungkook langsung terbangun dari tidurnya saat melihat wajah memerah Jimin dan bagaimana panasnya suhu badan Jimin. Bahkan Jungkook bisa mendengar deru nafas cepat dan berat Jimin.

"Chim..." Panggil Jungkook lagi mencoba membangunkan Jimin.

"Tae jangan bermain"

Bahkan Jimin sudah mulai mengigau Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan berniat membawa Jimin ke rumah sakit sebelum sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Kookie... sudah bangun?" tanya Jimin lemah dengan tatapan sayunya

"Kau demam Chim ayo kita ke rumah sakit!"

"Demam?"

Jimin menyentuh dahinya sendiri dan tersenyum lembut pada Jungkook mencoba untuk duduk tapi entah kenapa Jimin merasa kepalanya sangat berat sekarang

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja Kookie... aku akan membangunkan Tae"

Jungkook menahan lengan Jimin yang mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur membuat Jimin menatap Jungkook bingung dan tatapan mata sayu bahkan mata sipit Jimin juga sudah tidak terlihat #digamparjimin

"Istirahatlah Chim, atau aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit"

Jungkook mencoba menenangkan dirinya mencoba untuk tidak panik walau dalam hati dia sudah panik setengah mati.

"Gwaenchana Kookie. Istirahat sebentar aku juga akan sembuh"

"Ani Chim"

"Kookie..."

Jungkook kalah telak oke. Melihat bagaimana wajah kesakitan Jimin membuat Jungkook tidak bisa memaksanya lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi istirahatlah biar aku saja yang merawat Taehyung"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya Jungkook mencium kening Jimin lembut dan mulai menggantikan kegiatan Jimin. Membangunkan Taehyung sudah biasa tapi memasak? Akankah Jungkook bisa melewati tantangan kali ini? Mari kita saksikan bersama-sama di Keluarga Kelinci stay with our Channel dont go anywhere

Bekicot!

 **Etsuko Ai**

Pada akhirnya Jungkook menelfon Hyung tercinta yang dengan sedikit berat hati berkunjung ke rumah adiknya. Membantu memasak lebih tepatnya karena Jungkook yang tidak bisa membedakan mana gula dan garam. Jungkook sendiri masih membantu Taehyung berpakaian di dalam kamarnya sambil menyuapi Jimin yang masih setia tersenyum melihat putra mereka.

Drrttt...Drttt...Drttt...

Jungkook menatap layar ponselnya panggilan dari sekretarisnya

"Yeoboseyo Yein-ssi"

"Ehmmm sajangnim kenapa belum tiba di kantor?"

"Mian,aku ada urusan mendadak saat ini"

"Eh apa tidak bisa di batalkan sajangnim? Hari ini Sajangnim ada rapat penting dengan client tanda tangan kontrak bla...bla...bla..."

"Astaga apa tidak bisa di tunda?"

"Ani sajangnim..."

"Pergilah Jungkook-ah aku akan menjaga Jimin dan Taehyung"

"Jin Hyung"

"Ani Taehyung ikut" ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba

"Mwo? Tae disini saja dengan Mommy ne?"

"Ani Taehyung mau ikut Appa TITIK" jawab Taehyung mutlak

"Biarkan saja Hyung. Daripada dia mengganggu Jimin"

Jungkook terlalu hafal sikap keras kepala Taehyung karna Jimin bilang sifat keras kepala Taehyung di warisi dari Jungkook sendiri. Jin hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk mengijinkan.

"Cepat pakai bajumu jagoan!" perintah Jungkook karena dari tadi Taehyung memang belum memakai baju.

"SIAP KAPTEN!" jawab Taehyung semangat dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Buru-buru Taehyung memakai bajunya oke sepertinya yang di pakai Taehyung itu bukan pakaian pada umumnya Taehyung malah memakai baju polisinya dan membawa beberapa mainannya seperti pedang-pedangan dan pistol mainannya. Untuk apa? Tanyakan pada Taehyung.

"Tae ayo berangkat!" teriak Jungkook dari bawah

Taehyung berlari ke arah kamar orang tuanya dan melihat sang Eomma yang masih tertidur

"Eomma. Tae akan menjaga Appa untuk Eomma"

Chuu Taehyung mencium sayang pipi Jimin yang memerah akibat demam.

Jin hanya pasrah melihat kelakuan keponakannya sementara Jungkook hanya terlihat biasa saja apapun itu sesuka dan semerdeka Taehyung.

"Hyung gomawo"

"Ne, cepatlah berangkat Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju daerah perkantoran.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Segerombolan(?) wanita cantik tengah bercengkerama di depan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan nama Jeon Jungkook.

"Ku dengar Jungkook sajangnim sudah menikah" ucap seorang yeoja bername tag Jiae (gw nggak hafal satu-satu personilnya)

"Jinjja? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat istrinya" heran Yein karena selama tiga tahun dia menjadi sekretaris Jungkook dia tidak pernah melihat istri Jungkook dan selama itu pula dia memendam perasaan pada Jungkook.

"Nde, aku juga mendengarnya dari salah satu karyawan yang sudah bekerja lebih lama dari kita" ucap yeoja yang lain bernama Sujeong

"Kabarnya juga sajangnim sudah memiliki seorang putra dan istrinya itu namja"

"JINJJA?" teriak mereka semua mendengar pengakuan dari Jiae

"Nde, setidaknya itu rumor yang ku dengar" jawab Jiae santai

"Ahh... aku terlambat rupanya" ucap Yein lesu

"Oh ayolah Yein-ah itukan hanya rumor belum tentu benar. Lagipula kita juga belum melihat bukti nyatanya bukan?" Sujeong mencoba memberi semangat pada sahabatnya yang sudah jatuh cinta pada bos mereka sendiri.

"Nde aku tidak boleh menyerah sebelum melihat buktinya. Hwaiting"

"Ku dengar juga jika dua orang yang memiliki wajah hampir mirip itu mereka jodoh" goda Jiae

"Ne aku juga mendengarnya. Eomma bilang juga begitu. Lagipula wajahmu dan Jungkook sajangnim itu terlihat mirip malahan"

Yein hanya tersenyum membayangkan dirinya dan Jungkook bersama memikirkan keluarga bahagia mereka dengan anak-anak yang lucu tertawa bersama berpelukan bahkan tidur bersama membuat pipinya terasa panas dan bersemu merah. #gwnggakkuatnulisnya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook berjalan dengan penuh kharisma dan wibawa bersama dengan Taehyung yang di dekap Jungkook erat di dalam gendongannya bisa berbahaya kalau putranya sampai lepas dan membuat kekacauan lebih parahnya lagi jika sampai Taehyung hilang. Sudah dipastikan Jungkook akan tidur di teras kalau sampai Taehyung luput dari pengawasannya.

"Jungkook sajangnim" lirih Yein Jiae dan Sujeong melihat Jungkook datang ke kantor dengan menggendong seorang anak kecil

"Yein-ssi siapkan berkas-berkasku. Dan kalian?" Jungkook menatap para wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin

"Hmmm ini berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani sajangnim" lirih Jiae gugup melihat tatapan dingin dari Jungkook.

"Hm...jam berapa rapat di mulai?"

"Jam sebelas nanti sajangnim"

"Masih ada waktu satu jam. Ada apa Tae?" tanya Jungkook lembut karena Taehyung bertingkah aneh.

Taehyung aneh? Memang karena sejak tadi Taehyung hanya diam dan menatap yeoja-yeoja di hadapannya. Sementara para yeoja mencoba menahan teriakannya karena bisa melihat wajah lembut Jeon Jungkook yang sangat langka.

"Ani, Tae ingin bermain"

Setelah Jungkook dan Taehyung masuk para yeoja itu mengeluarkan jeritan ala fangirlnya melihat interaksi Jungkook dan anak kecil itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka sajangnim orang yang sangat penyayang" teriak Yein heboh

"Aku malah curiga kalau bocah bernama Tae itu yang di maksud putra sajangnim" timpal Sujeong

"Eh, ayolah Sujeong-ah majalah bahkan tidak pernah membahas kehidupan pribadi sajangnim"

"Maka dari itu Jiae-ah aku curiga"

Jiae langsung menjitak kepala Sujeong saat melihat raut sedih di wajah Yein

"Isshhh...kita selidiki dulu. Yein-ah jangan patah semangat oke?"

Sementara itu Taehyung menatap Jungkook curiga sambil menodongkan pedang mainannya ke arah Jungkook membuat Jungkook menahan tawanya.

"Appa dan noona-noona itu?"

"Hei apa maksudmu ehm?"

"Ishhh Appa jika tidak bersama Eomma bersama noona tadi. Tae akan bilang Eomma nanti" ancam Taehyung

"Anak kecil tidak boleh berpikiran yang iya-iya. Tentu saja Appa lebih memilih bersama Eomma dan Tae daripada noona-noona tadi" ucap Jungkook dan mengelus sayang rambut putranya

"Yaksokhae"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan mencium wajah Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung kembali tertawa.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Yein harus berakhir di dalam ruangannya bersama seorang bocah yang dia yakini adalah keponakan Jungkook yang sibuk bermain dengan mainan-mainannya. Bahkan bocah itu mengacuhkan Yein yang menatapnya kesal.

"Noona boleh tau nama..."

"Jeon Taehyung" jawab Taehyung cepat tanpa menoleh ke arah Yein dan masih sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Jeon?" tanya Yein kaget. Buru-buru Yein menghilangkan segala macam pikiran negatif tentang direktur muda yang lebih tua darinya. Mungkin keponakannya batin Yein untuk menghibur diri sendiri

"Hmm Taehyung putra Jungkook sajangnim"

Satu-satunya jawaban yang ingin Yein dengar adalah TIDAK hatinya belum siap tapi dia juga penasaran.

"Nde, kenapa noona bertanya?" tanya Taehyung dingin sama seperti Jungkook

"MWO? ANDWAE" teriak Yein histeris berarti rumor itu benar bahwa orang yang dicintainya sejak tiga tahun lalu telah menikah. Taehyung sendiri hanya menatap Yein aneh dan kembali pada dunianya sendiri.

"Berapa usia Taehyung?"

"Hmm... Eomma bilang empat tahun"

"Eomma Taehyung namja?" tanya Yein hati-hati

"Nde, Eomma Tae namja dan dia lebih imut dan cantik dibanding noona" jawab Taehyung santai

Yein benar-benar ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok mendengar pengakuan dari Taehyung buru-buru Yein menelfon kedua temannya.

"Yein-ah ada apa?" tanya Jiae dan Sujeong khawatir saat di telfon yein yang sedikit terisak.

"Jiae-ah Sujeong-ah... Taehyung"

"Taehyung siapa?" tanya keduanya bingung. Yein menunjuk Taehyung yang sibuk bermain dengan mainannya.

"Waeyo?"

"Dia putra Jungkook sajangnim"

"Jinjja?" tanya keduanya tidak percaya

Yein sendiri hanya mengangguk sementara Sujeong mendekati Taehyung yang sibuk bermain dan Jiae yang mencoba menenangkan Yein.

"Ehmm Taehyung-ah" panggil Sujeong lembut

Taehyung menoleh dan menatap Sujeong dengan tatapan dingin khas milik Jungkook.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Mirip. Itu kata pertama yang lewat di dalam otak Sujeong melihat tatapan yang di berikan Taehyung padanya.

"Nama Eomma dan Appa Taehyung siapa?"

Kadang Taehyung berpikir ada orang dewasa yang bodoh dan bertanya pada anak kecil yang sudah bisa di pastikan jawabannya.

"Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon Jimin" jawab Taehyung santai membuat air mata Yein semakin deras. "Noona ingin melihat Eomma Tae?"

"Nde kalau boleh"

"Sebentar"

Yein, Jiae dan Sujeong menunggu Taehyung yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Jungkook dan mengambil tiga buah figura dan menyerahkannya pada Yein membuat tangisan Yein semakin menjadi.

Foto pertama dimana saat Jungkook duduk di samping Jimin di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit sambil menggendong seorang bayi yang di yakini sebagai Taehyung apalagi dengan Jungkook yang mencium mesra pucuk kepala Jimin.

Foto kedua adalah foto mereka bertiga dan Taehyung saat berusia kira-kira tiga tahun saat mereka sedang berlibur di pantai. Jungkook yang menggendong Taehyung di pundaknya sambil sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Jimin dan mereka semua tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

Foto terakhir benar-benar membuat Yein menyerah bagaimana saat Jimin berfoto dengan Jungkook dan Jungkook yang memeluk Jimin dari belakang sambil mencium pipi chubby Jimin. Jangankan dicium melihat Yein dengan tatapan lembut saja Jungkook tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Appa masih punya banyak di ruangannya. Noona mau lihat lagi?"

Mereka bertiga kompak menggeleng apalagi Yein yang sudah tidak kuat melihat foto mesra keluarga Jungkook.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook bisa bernafas lega karena rapat kali ini tidak selama yang dia kira. Jadi dia bisa kembali pulang dan merawat istrinya tercinta #ciee.

"Tae..." panggil Jungkook

"APPA" Taehyung langsung meletakkan mainannya dan berlari ke pelukan Jungkook.

"Jja kita pulang. Eomma pasti sudah menunggu"

"Ne Appa. Ayo kita pulang!"

Taehyung berteriak saat mendengar kata pulang dari Jungkook apalagi bertemu dengan Eommanya lagi. Sebenarnya Taehyung sendiri juga bosan dan malas melihat noona-noona di belakangnya yang menangis tanpa sebab.

"Kamsahamnida Yein-ssi" ucap Jungkook sopan dan menggendong Taehyung keluar dari kantor tanpa peduli pada make-up Yein yang mulai luntur.

 **#HOME**

Jungkook masih setia menemani Jimin yang terbaring di ranjang mereka suhu badannya memang sudah turun tapi tetap saja Jungkook khawatir.

"Appa..."

Jungkook tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya dengan boneka singa kesayangannya

"Waeyo Tae?"

"Tae mau tidur di dekat Eomma, Appa" pinta Taehyung. Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dan menidurkan putranya diantara Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Eomma..." bisik Taehyung pelan di telinga Jimin "Tae tadi sudah menjaga Appa dari noona-noona. Supaya nanti tidak ada yang mendekati Appa lagi Eomma. Eomma cepat sembuh ne? Tae sayang Eomma"

Sebenarnya Jungkook belum tidur dan Jungkook mendengar semua yang Taehyung ucapkan pada Jimin membuat Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Dan memeluk tubuh dua orang yang dicintainya

 **END**

Panjang? Sengaja. Sekali lagi yang nggak suka sama ini cerita nggak usah nge bash oke gw cinta damai lagian udah di kasih peringatan jadi yg ngeyel itu nggak bisa baca dan ini ff gegara gw juga yg nyasar di ff straight dan nemu beginian sumvah kokoro gw langsung nggak seterong awalnya mau ngepoin cewe siapa aja yg di couplein ama suami gw eh nemu begini double heart attack gw nggak kuat kokoro gw tolongin di tambah foto mphi dan irene gw biasa aja tapi. Oh btw dulu ada yg pernah request ke gw tapi gw lupa dia siapa pingin gw buat sequel keluarga keluarga kelinci di saat masa sebelum taehyung ada. Gw cuma mau nanya kalau mau nya gitu cerita nanti yg gw buat kebanyakan itu HOPEMIN because karena kan mantannya jimin itu jeyop terus si jeka ama Yoongi gimana masih mau kalau iya sih entar gw buatin buat sekalian nunggu ide nyelesaiin nih epep SELESAI NGGAK NERIMA BASH SAMA WAR SHIPPER SEKIAN TERIMA CHUNJI


	11. Chapter 11

**FOR YOU**

 **Genre : Romance (maksa)**

 **Rated : T+++**

 **PiBesDey**

 **buat abang gw tercinta (setelah abang asli gw) si Park Jimin semoga makin langeng sama abang ipar**

 **Semoga pipel yg sering ngebully abang gw berkurang (?) dan bang lu nggak bantet Cuma mungil aja sama kek gw #ngelesajalutong**

 **WARN : SORRY TYPO(s) GW NULISNYA SAMBIL DENGERIN LAGU SEPERTI JUDUL PUNYA BITIES. BAGI YANG JONES JANGAN DI BIKIN BAPER SOALNYA GW JUGA UDAH BAPERPLAI NULISNYA. AND LAST SORRY FOR TYPO (S)**

 **Etsuko Ai**

 **#DayH-7 before Jimin's Birthday**

Jungkook menatap langit biru kota Seoul dari dalam ruangannya sangat jelas terlihat kalau saat ini Jungkook sedang bingung entah memikirkan apa?. Perlahan Jungkook memandang foto keluarganya dan membuat sebuah senyuman di bibir Jungkook. Jungkook menghela nafas kasar dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kantor mungkin akan memberikannya sedikit inspirasi.

Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak ingin melihat bagaimana karyawannya bekerja karena sebenarnya Jungkook termasuk golongan orang malas. Jimin sudah sering mengatakannya bukan?

"Aku mengajak istriku dinner berdua di bawah sinar bulan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya"

Niat awal Jungkook untuk pergi segera dia urungkan saat mendengar salah satu karyawannya berkata tentang makan malam dan ulang tahun sang istri. Mungkin saja Jungkook langsung memiliki ide untuk membuat kejutan di hari ulang tahun istrinya nanti.

"Jinjja? Pasti dia sangat bahagia?"

"Ne aku bahkan masih mengingat senyum cantiknya"

Makan malam romantis rupanya saat Jungkook sudah mengetahui arah pembicaraan pegawainya. Jungkook rasanya memiliki ide untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi... Jungkook kembali terdiam saat dia mengingat sesuatu. Romantis? Rasanya itu bukan gaya Jungkook karena dia memang bukan orang romantis cuek dan mesum sih iya #digeplakJungkook.

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi rasanya dia harus menonton drama romantis setelah ini tapi ayolah Jungkook saja selalu tertidur jika melihat drama #gwbanget. Apa dia harus mengajak Jimin ke pulau pribadi seperti Gu Jun Pyo #benernggaktulisannya atau seromantis Baek Seungho atau mungkin Lee Hongki Kim soo Hyun Ji Chang Wook atau Lee Jongsuk Kim Woobin bahkan sampai Choi Siwon?. Oh Jungkook tidak memiliki sisi romantis seperti mereka.

Jadi yang sekarang bisa Jungkook lakukan hanya diam dan memandang laptopnya di ruang kerja dengan pandangan kosong karena Jungkook sadar rasanya dia selama ini menjadi suami Jimin belum pernah memberikan sesuatu yang berkesan untuk Jimin.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin terus memandang keluar dari jendela kamar Taehyung yang langsung menuju halaman depan rumah mereka. Ini sudah tengah malam bahkan Jungkook belum pulang dari tadi Jimin mencoba menghubungi Jungkook tapi selalu sibuk dan sepertinya Jungkook tidak membalas semua pesan-pesannya. Akhirnya Jimin menyerah dengan rasa kantuknya dan tertidur bersama Taehyung.

 **AM**

Jungkook melepas asal sepatunya rumahnya sudah terlihat sepi dan Jungkoo yakin Jimin pasti sudah tertidur di kamar Taehyung. Btw, Jungkook sudah hafal tingkah Jimin yang memang tidak suka sendirian bahkan dulu sebelum ada Taehyung Jimin suka tidur di depan televisi yang menyala dengan volume keras.

Ini sudah dini hari tapi Jungkook masih setia berada di ruang kerjanya bergelut mesra dengan laptopnya yang masih menyala.

"Kookie..." Jimin sedikit membuka ruang kerja Jungkook saat melihat lampu ruang kerjanya menyala

"Ne Chim" balas Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptopnya

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?" tanya Jimin sambil sedikit mengintip laptop Jungkook

"Ani..." jawab Jungkook cepat dan sedikit menutup laptopnya dari pandangan Jimin. Membuat Jimin menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ini sudah hampir pagi Kookie ayo istirahat!" ajak Jimin

Jungkook melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di ruangannya pukul tiga sudah hampir pagi. Akhirnya Jungkook mengalah dan mengikuti ajakan Jimin menuju kamar mereka.

 **#MORNING**

Jimin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Jungkook ini sudah ke lima kalinya dan sebentar lagi menuju ke enam kalinya Jimin membangunkan Jungkook. Lihat saja kelinci tidurnya yang masih terlihat sangat nyaman berbaring di bawah selimutnya.

"Kookie ini sudah jam sembilan" Jimin masih mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jungkook

"MWO JAM SEMBILAN?"

Sreett...

Jungkook melempar asal selimut yang di pakainya dan menuju kamar mandi sementara Jimin hanya menggeleng maklum melihat kelakuan suaminya.

"Chim aku berangkat !"

Chuuu...

Jungkook mencium pipi Jimin sekilas lalu mencium pipi Taehyung yang langsung mendapat hadiah lemparan mobil mainan Taehyung karena mengangetkannya yang sedang bermain.

 **#Day H-6 (office)**

Oke sekarang Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar melihat sang ayah tercinta sudah duduk di kursinya dengan gaya angkuhnya dan Jungkook tau ayahnya berada di mood yang kurang baik

"Kau terlambat sajangnim" ucap Jackson sambil melihat jam tangannya dan melirik Jungkook

"Kapan Appa pulang dari Amerika?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan tuan muda"

"Nde aku salah aku terlambat karena aku bangun kesiangan" ucap Jungkook

"Ubah sikapmu!"

"Bukankah Appa juga sama" gerutu Jungkook

"Setidaknya aku tidak separah dirimu. Jadi apa alasanmu terlambat?"

"Appa aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

Jackson menatap Jungkook bingung tidak biasanya Jungkook berwajah serius seperti ini terakhir kali Jackson melihat wajah serius Jungkook saat belajar merawat Taehyung dulu.

 **Etsuko Ai**

 **#H-3 before Jimin's day**

Pulang larut malam berangkat pagi-pagi buta. Itulah yang di lakukan Jungkook beberapa hari ini dan membuat Jimin khawatir dan juga merasa sedikit kesepian. Mereka jarang bertemu saat sarapan makan siang makan malampun kadang mereka tidak bertemu. Ponsel Jungkook juga sering tidak bisa di hubungi membuat Jimin khawatir. Pikiran negatif juga sering terlintas di pikiran Jimin melihat tingkah suaminya.

 **#Jimin's Birthday**

"Jim aku ingin mengajak Taehyung ke toko mainan dulu ne?" teriak Jungkook dari ruang tamu

Jimin hanya menatap kepergian putra dan suaminya dengan sendu. Apa Jungkook melupakan hari ulang tahunnya gara-gara alasan sibuknya Jungkook beberapa hari ini. Padahal Jimin ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama keluarganya.

Pukul delapan malam dan mereka belum pulang Jimin merasa khawatir sekarang mereka sudah pergi dari lima jam yang lalu dan itu terlalu lama untuk membeli sebuah mainan kecuali jika Taehyung membeli mainan beserta toko dan pabriknya.

Drtt...drtt...drttt...

Jimin menatap ponselnya sebuah panggilan dari Ayah mertuanya

"Yeobose..."

"JIMIN CEPAT KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG SUAMI DAN ANAKMU MENGALAMI KECELAKAAN"

"MWO?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Jimin langsung keluar dari rumahnya mencari dimana supirnya pikirannya terlalu panik saat ini membayangkan hal yang lebih buruk terjadi pada keluarganya.

"AHJUSSI KIM KITA KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG!"

Melihat wajah panik Jimin membuat Ahjussi Kim langsung memacu mobilnya dengan cepat membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Tapi tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan mereka di kejutkan dengan dua mobil yang menutup jalan danberdiri di depan mobil Jimin.

"Nyonya Jeon bagaimana ini?" tanya Ahjussi kim khawatir

"KELUAR KALIAN!"

Salah seorang dari empat orang itu menyeret Jimin keluar dari mobilnya

"Lepaskan... lepashhh..." Jimin mencoba memberontak di sela-sela tenaganya tapi sayangnya tenaga orang ini bahkan sangat kuat di banding Jimin. Jimin ingin menangis di saat seperti ini tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya mulai mengabur dan Jimin tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa.

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Eungghhh..." Jimin mengerang kepalanya terasa berat sekarang.

Bahkan Jimin tidak tau dia ada dimana sekarang semuanya terlihat gelap dan Jimin takut gelap. Perlahan Jimin bangun dari tempatnya dan keluar dari ruangan gelap itu setelah di lihatnya banyak lilin di luar.

"Hiks...Kookie... Tae..."

Jimin menangis mengingat dia tidak berada di rumah sakit melihat keadaan suami dan putranya dan dia malah berada di entah dimana. Jimin terus berjalan sambil terus mengusap air matanya karna pada kenyataannya Jimin takut kegelapan Jimin hanya terus berjalan mengikuti lilin-lilin di hadapannya.

Sampai lilin-lilin itu mengantar Jimin ke sebuah danau dan sosok yang berdiri di atas jembatan. Jimin tidak terlalu jelas melihat sosok itu karena gelap dan matanya yang sipit #digolok.

Perlahan sosok itu terus mendekat ke arah Jimin sementara Jimin masih terus mundur dia takut siapa tau itu adalah salah satu orang yang menculik Jimin tadi.

Duuarrr... darrrrttt (efek kembang api)

Jimin reflek menoleh ke sumber suara dan Jimin bisa melihat kembang api berwarna-warni di atasnya dengan berbagai bentuk Love Kucing Kelinci dan Singa.

Tunggu!

Jimin teringat sesuatu

"Happy Birthday Nae Sarang"

Jimin tidak perlu menoleh ataupun ketakutan lagi mendengar suara lembut dan pelukan hangat seseorang. Dan jimin bisa melihat kembang api terakhir bertuliskan SARANGHAE yang begitu besar.

"Saengil Chukkhae hamnida saengil chukkhae hamnida saranghaneun Jeon Jimin saengil chukkae hamnida"

Jimin menangis lagi sekarang bukan karena dia ketakutan atau apa tapi melihat semua anggota keluarganya berkumpul bersamanya saat ini.

Eomma Appa bahkan mertuanya juga di tambah putranya yang masih terlihat sehat Hyungnya yang membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun

"Saengil chukkhae hamnida" ucap semuanya

Greeeppp...

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jimin berbalik dan memeluknya apalagi Jungkook bisa mendengar isakan dari Jimin.

"Hey jangan menangis dulu kau belum melihat kejutan yang lainnya" lirih Jungkook

Jimin menatap Jungkook bingung dan Jungkook menuntun Jimin ke atas Jembatan

"Lihatlah ke bawah!"

Oke Jimin menangis lagi sekarang karena di dalam air Jimin bisa melihat berbagai warna lampu yang menyusun kata I LOVE YOU oke lagi-lagi Jimin juga tidak tau kalau Jungkook ternyata bisa seromantis ini.

"Eomma tiup lilinnya !"

Jimin menoleh melihat keluarganya yang menunggunya. Jimin memejamkan matanya dan mulai berharap lalu meniup lilinnya

 **#KOOKMIN**

Jimin dan Jungkook masih duduk di jembatan dan Jimin masih memandangi lampu-lampu di bawahnya. Ini adalah kejutan terbaik yang pernah Jimin dapatkan.

"Gomawo Kookie. Kau yang menyiapkan semuanya?"

"Dibantu Appa dan Hyung tentunya. Dan mian untuk mengacuhkanmu aku ingin menyiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna. Mereka yang menculikmu ngomong-ngomong."

Ucap Jungkook polos dan terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya

"Kau..." geram Jimin "KAU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR TAU SAAT APPA MENELFON TADI" Jimin terus memukuli bahu Jungkook dengan brutal

"Mian..mianhae Chim aww sudahlah jangan memukulku lagi"

"Hiks...hiks..hiks..."

"Chim waeyo?" tanya Jungkook khawatir dan memeluk tubuh bergetar Jimin

"Jangan hiks melakukan hiks berbohong hiks"

"Ani, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" ucap Jungkook lembut dan memeluk Jimin erat.

 **#otherside**

"Sudah ku katakan Jungkook orang yang tepat bukan ehm?"

"Ne kau benar kurasa aku mulai sedikit merelakannya"

"Sedikit eoh? Mereka bahkan sudah hampir enam tahun bersama"

"Daripada tidak?"

"Terserah padamu lelaki tua"

 **END**

Apa ini? Jelek romacenya kurang gw ngebut soalnya buatnya sebelum Jimin Day berakhir dan banya typo bertebaran


	12. Chapter 12

**Cast : KookMin**

 **Rated : Nyrempet M**

 **Rating : 17 kesamping**

 **DILARANG BUAT ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR 18 TAHUN**

 **LUNCH ?**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Otot-otot Jungkook terasa kaku sekarang setelah berjam-jam duduk di depan laptopnya melihat-lihat data yang sudah di kerjakan pegawainya. Jungkook melirik jam dinding sudah jam satu dan itu tandanya ini jam istirahat makan siang.

"Sajangnim" Jungkook hanya tersenyum saat melihat pegawai-pegawainya mulai menyapanya di setiap lorong.

"Wahhh... kau sampai repot-repot ke sini sayang"

Telinga Jungkook memang sedikit sensitif saat mendengar panggilan-panggilan mesra yang tidak sengaja dia dengar. Dan Jungkook bisa melihat seorang yeoja yang menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan siang yang di yakini Jungkook dan yeoja itu tengah menggendong seorang bayi.

"Aisshh... sudah makanlah aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena terlalu banyak memakan makanan instan itu"

Ohh tidak...

Mata Jungkook ternodai saat melihat namja itu mencium mesra pipi yeoja yang di yakini Jungkook sebagai istri dari namja tersebut. Jungkook iri pemirsa kenapa kenapa dan kenapa? Dimana Jiminnya? Tentu di rumah merawat dan menjaga kehyperan putra mereka.

Tapi sekali-kali Jungkook juga ingin di bawakan bekal makan siang seperti itu oleh Jimin apalagi jika emhhh sepertinya Jungkook harus berpikir dua kali jika sampai Taehyung juga ikut bersama Jimin. Tapi tetap saja Jungkook iri mungkin Jungkook akan bilang pada Jimin nanti.

 **#HOME**

Ingatkan Jimin untuk segera meminum obat sakit kepalanya, sebenarnya Jimin sudah terbiasa dengan kehyperan putranya yang sudah mencapai level tertinggi. Tapi tetap sajakan? Padahal Jimin baru saja memandikan Taehyung beberapa menit yang lalu tapi kini badan putranya sudah di penuhi dengan lumpur (lagi).

"Tae Eomma sudah bilang kan jangan bermain lumpur lagi!" ucap Jimin menahan emosi

"Tadi Tae menolong cacing ini Eomma"

Jimin hampir menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok seingat Jimin cacing memang hidup di lumpur di tanah di air terserah yang ada cacing tidak hidup di udara. Tapi melihat cacing-cacing itu menggeliat di dalam plastik milik Taehyung dan senyuman Taehyung.

"Tae..." panggil Jimin lembut dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Taehyung.

"Rumah cacing memang di situ. Jadi sekarang Tae kembalikan cacingnya kasihan nanti cacing itu di cari orang tuanya"

"Oohh begitu"

"Nde, lalu Tae mandi lagi ne,lalu kita makan siang oke!"

"Siap Eomma"

Taehyung kembali berlari ke halaman belakang dengan kaki mungilnya dan Jimin bisa bernafas lega semoga ini terakhir kalinya Taehyung bermain lumpur.

"Ada apa Chim?"

Sreeettt...

Jimin hampir terjungkal ke belakang saat melihat sosok Jungkook sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Untungnya dengan sigap Jungkook menangkap tubuh Jimin.

"Kau mengagetkanku Kookie"

"Mianhae Chim, jadi ada apa?"

"Tae baru saja mandi lumpur. Eh kenapa kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jimin curiga saat Jungkook tiba-tiba sudah kembali ke rumah.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang" jawab Jungkook enteng

"Jinjja?" tanya Jimin bingung pasti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Jungkook.

"Ne, aku hanya ingin makan siang di rumah. Aku bosan dengan Junk food"

Sudah Jimin duga pasti ada maksud terselubung dari ucapan Jungkook dan boleh Jimin menebak itu karena Jungkook lagi lagi dan lagi melihat kemesraan karyawannya dan keluarganya? Jimin terlalu hafal untuk itu.

"Aku sudah menawarimu bekal makan siang kan? Tapi kau sendiri yang menolaknya"

"Itu kan dulu saat Taehyung masih sangat kecil"

Selalu saja ada alasan yang di keluarkan Jungkook. Lalu apa bedanya Taehyung yang dulu dan sekarang? Malah mungkin sekarang keHyperannya makin bertambah untung saja Jimin hanya memiliki satu bagaimana jika ada lima anak seperti Taehyung?

"Aku akan membuatkannya mulai besok"

"Kau akan mengantarkannya kan Chim?" tanya Jungkook penuh harap

"Ne ku antarkan sampai ruanganmu kalau perlu"

"Saranghae"

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan menikmati pelukan Jungkook di tubuhnya dan tanpa mereka sadari Taehyung dengan tubuh telanjangnya menatap ke dua orang tuanya dengan tatapan blank.

"APPA" itu teriakan Taehyung yang membuyarkan adegan romantis KookMin.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin masih terdiam di dalam mobil melihat sebuah adegan dari balik kaca jendela mobilnya. Jimin hanya mendesah pasrah mengetahui alasan Jungkook memintanya membawakan bekal makan siang. Suaminya memang kekanakan hanya karena iri melihat kemesraan karyawannya.

"Aku sudah ada di bawah. Turunlah !" Jimin menutup sambungan teleponnya dan memandang Taehyung yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Eomma..." erang Taehyung sambil mengucek kedua matanya "Kita sudah sampai?"

"Ne kita sudah sampai. Tae ingin turun eoh?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk antusias dan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Jimin menggendong tubuh mungil Taehyung dan membawanya keluar dari mobil dengan tas bekal di tangannya.

"Dimana Appa, Eomma?"

"Tae merindukan Appa?" goda Jimin

"Ani" jawab Taehyung cepat

"Jimin Taehyung"

Jimin langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia hafal dan langsung tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang sangat di kenalnya

Siapa saja tolong ingatkan Jungkook untuk segera meminum obatnya melihat tingkah Jungkook yang aneh dari biasanya saat di kantor sangat berlainan dengan image yang selalu dia jaga saat di kantor. Tapi matanya langsung membelalak kaget dan mengubah expresi wajah cerianya menjadi malas saat istrinya bersama orang lain langsung membuat mood Jungkook turun apalagi orang yang bersama istrinya adalah orang yang tidak ingin dia temui saat ini.

"Appa Eomma kenapa disini?" tanya Jungkook malas terutama pada Appanya

"Kau tidak ingin menyambut Appamu?" tanya Jackson

"Appa pasti ingin menambah pekerjaanku kan? Serahkan pada Jin Hyung pekerjaanku sudah banyak"

"Aiisshh itu karena kau memang pemalas Jungkook" bela Jackson

"Itu kenyataannya Appa"

"Kalian berdua hentikan Oke!" lerai Mark "Jack ingat kita sudah memiliki cucu dan kau Jungkook kau sudah memiliki istri dan anak oke"

"Hm" gumam keduanya dan Mark kini butuh obat sakit kepala

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Mark

Taehyung langsung berlari ke pelukan Jackson meminta di gendong sang kakek sebenarnya itu juga sudah biasa karena Taehyung memang lebih akrab dengan Jackson dan Yugyeom mungkin karena mereka juga sama-sama alien mungkin.

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Kakek Tae ingin bermain di situ!"

Jackson mengikuti arah telunjuk Taehyung menuju sebuah kursi di taman kantor

"Sekarang eoh?" tanya Jackson dan di jawab anggukan kepala Taehyung antusias

"Baiklah Jungkook sekarang nikmati waktumu aku ingin bermain dengan cucuku tapi... INGAT ! aku akan menghantuimu semalaman" ancam Jackson dengan raut wajah serius dan di jawab anggukan malas dari Jungkook.

"Ayo sayang kita bermain!" dan raut wajah Jackson langsung berubah saat mentap Taehyung

"Jangan angkat telfonnya oke!"

Jungkook langsung tersenyum cerah mendengar perintah dari Eommanya dan langsung menatap Jimin dengan senyum cerah.

"Ayo kita menikmati waktu berkualitas kita Chim!"

Jimin hanya bisa menundukkan wajah meronanya saat Jungkook memeluk pinggangnya lembut dan berjalan bersama. Bisa kita lihat betapa terlihat kecilnya tubuh Jimin saat dia berjalan di samping Jungkook.

"Kookie..." panggil Jimin

"Ne Chim?"

Jimin masih mencoba melepaskan tangan Jungkook yang melingkari pinggangnya dan membuat Jimin terduduk di atas pangkuan Jungkook. Sebenarnya bukan itu juga alasan Jimin merasa tidak nyaman saat Jungkook memeluknya. Jujur sejujur-jujurnya Jimin sangat menyukai apapun itu perlakuan Jungkook. Tapi... alasan lain dia tidak nyaman dengan posisinya adalah...

Jimin duduk tepat di atas paha Jungkook oke wajar bukan? Tapi yang membuat Jimin tidak nyaman dan merasa takut adalah sesuatu yang keras milik Jungkook itu tepat berada di belahan booty sexy Jimin. Dan Jimin tau itu bukan pertanda baik untuk aktivitasnya selanjutnya.

"Bisa aku turun sekarang?" tanya Jimin ragu

"Untuk apa? Bukankah lebih baik jika tetap seperti ini ehm?"

Guulllppp...

Jimin meneguk ludahnya kasar saat Jungkook menampilkan smirknya. Mari kita berdoa untuk kesehatan booty sexy Jimin setelah melihat smirk maut Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum saat Jimin menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook yang melingkar di perut Jimin. Dengan mulutnya Jungkook menarik kerah baju yang di pakai Jimin, btw itu baju Jungkook sebenarnya. Jimin hanya boleh memakai pakaiannya sendiri saat berada di dalam rumah. Perlahan Jungkook menjilati leher dan bahu mulus Jimin membuat Jimin sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari Jungkook. Btw, Jimin masih sadar tempat dan posisi mereka berada di dalam kantor apalagi Jimin datang bersama Taehyung dan mertuanya.

"Kookie...jangan membuat... emmhhh tanda...hhh"

"Hanya sedikit Chim"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook semakin menunjukkan smirk kebanggaannya saat Jimin terlihat pasrah dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Jungkook mencoba menahan seluruh desahannya dan menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook.

"Waeyo Chim?"

"Tidak bisakah kita lakukan di rumah" Jimin berusaha megatur nafasnya

"Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Adikku terlalu sensitif apalagi saat merasakan booty sexymu Chim" jawab Jungkook tepat di telinga Jimin

"Eunnnggghhh... aaahhhh Jeon Jungkookkhhh"

Desah Jimin. Buru-buru Jimin menutup kedua mulutnya saat Jimin merasakan milik Jungkook menggesek booty sexy Jimin.

"Ahhh Chim, ayolah aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya"

"Ini masih di kantor Kookie"

"Biarkan"

Chuuu

Jungkook langsung meraup bibir sexy Jimin saat Jimin menoleh ke arahnya. Jungkook menahan kepala Jimin dengan kedua tangannya agar Jimin tidak menjauh darinya. Sementara Jimin masih mencoba menjauh dari Jungkook tapi sepertinya dia sudah terlambat. Bahkan Jungkook sudah melupakan bekal makan siang yang di bawakan Jimin. Jadi sebenarnya Jungkook ingin makan,makanan yang wajar atau malah ingin memakan Jimin disini?

"JEON JUNGKOOK"

Jungkook langsung melepaskan ciumannya saat mendengar teriakan Eommanya. Dan sialnya lagi sekarang Jungkook dalam mode 'hard'

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" tanya Mark

Jungkook hanya mendengus sebal sementara Mark langsung membantu Jimin bangkit dari posisinya dan merapikan baju Jimin yang sudah sedikit terangkat karena aktivitas mereka barusan.

"Ini masih di kantor. Astaga... kenapa sifat perv Jackson bisa menurun padamu eoh?"

Jackson yang di bicarakan langsung menatap ke arah Taehyung yang menatapnya polos dalam gendongannya.

"Eomma aku tersiksa" lirih Jungkook sambil melihat bagian selatannya

"Ani, sekarang biarkan Jimin dan Taehyung pulang bersamaku. Kau dan Appamu kerjakan urusan kantor kalian"

"MWO?" teriak Jackson dan Jungkook tidak terima

"Lakukan saja ! ayo Jimin kita pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam!"

"Ne Eomma"

Jimin sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Jungkook apalagi meninggalkan Jungkook dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku akan menunggumu di ranjang malam ini" bisik Jimin di telinga Jungkook

Mendengar bisikan Jimin membuat Jungkook langsung tersenyum cerah dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat saat Eomma dan istrinya pulang

 **#KookMin**

"Chim..."

Buru-buru Jungkook langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dia terbayang-bayang dengan janji Jimin siang tadi.

"Kookie?"

Guullppp...

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat Jimin yang baru selesai mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah dan bathrobe yang berarti Jimin belum memakai bajunya.

Brruuukkk...

Jungkook langsung mendorong tubuh Jimin ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya. Bahkan Jungkook belum melepaskan dasi dan kemejanya.

"Kau tidak mandi?"

"Ani,lagipula sebentar lagi aku juga mandi cairan kita. Tidak melupakan janjimu kan _princess_?"

"Lakukan sesukamu"

Jimin tersenyum dan melepaskan dasi Jungkook dengan gerakan sensual membuat Jungkook semakin bernafsu melihat istrinya.

Drrrtttt...drrrttt...drrrttt

Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati saat tiba-tiba telfonnya bergeter denga id call sang Appa

"Appa aku sedang berolahraga malam untuk kesehatan masa depanku. Lakukan dengan Eomma"

Piiippp Jungkook langsung mematikan ponselya dan melemparkannya entah kemana dan kembali fokus pada tubuh sexy di bawahnya.

 **#MarkSon**

Sebenarnya Jackson sangat kesal saat Jungkook memotong ucapannya sebelum Jackson sempat mengucapkan _salam hangat_ darinya. Tapi... Jackson memiliki sebuah ide saat melihat Mark yang duduk di sampingnya. Dan Jackson memang bukan tipe yang suka berbasa-basi jadi dia langsung menyerang bibir Mark dan melakukan kegiatan mereka.

 **END**

Yeiiii Ai is Back lalalalalala #ngedanceMissRight

Adakah yang kangen gw setelah sekian lama gw mendekam di gua(?) gw #KAGAK

Oke fine gw seterong gw mau cuap-cuap sekalian curcol hehehe. First ini epep muncul setelah gw ngeliat Mama yang Jimin nggak sengaja (kelihatannya) megang JungCock terus bts run epsd 8 Jeka gendong Jimin dan jelas booty sexy Jimin juga bagiannya Jeka bergesekan(?) MEREKA MAKIN MESRA SIAPA AJA TOLONGIN JANTUNG GW BERHENTI BERDETAK GW KENA DIABETES #alay

Dan yang paling bikin gw kena serangan jantung saat Vhope bilang kalau dia ngedenger suara berisik dari kamar KookMin semalam #ngapainhayoo? Dan mereka berdua juga sering hang out berdua hang out kok berdua mungkin kencan #plak. Kalau punya pacar mereka juga pingin Cuma di panggil nama samaan lagi kebetulan atau gimana atu mungkin mereka udah jadian? Au ah terang apalagi kemarin mereka berdua pulang ke Busan barengan terus ada fans yg bilang kalau Appanya Jimin jemput mereka terus mau ke rumah Jimin Kookminnya waw mereka mau konfirm hubungan kayaknya

Sering juga mereka berdua kelihatan ngelakuin kegiatan barengan duduk barengan ciaa Jimin udah di notice Jeka #senyumgaje

Tapi... moment JinMin juga tak bisa di hindari soalnya Jimin juga ahh susah yang jelas gw suka Jimin ama siapa aja #digamparJeka tapi kalau buat feel cerita ge ngefeelnya ke KookMin yang lain jarang hehehe dan menurut gw siapa aja yang suka KookMin kebanyakan juga suka Jimin di pasangin ama member lain udah ah kepanjangan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just The Way You Are**

 **Cast : KookMinTae (NamJin dan MarkSon nyempil dikit)**

 **Genre : Hurt (dikit) romance (nggak kerasa)**

 **Warn : INI YAOI YANG NGGAK SUKA OUT OKE SEKIAN TERIMA CHUNJI ADA BAHASA YANG TIDAK AMAN UNTUK DIPAHAMI ANAK USIA SEKOLAH DI BAWAH PENGAWASAN ORANG TUA**

 **KOOKMIN AREA**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Sinar mentari pagi perlahan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa orange di sebuah villa di tepi pantai pulau jeju dimana Ai dan Chunji sedang berlibur #abaikan. Maaf salah text

Terlihat Jungkook masih terlihat nyaman di dalam posisinya tidur sambil memeluk makhluk imut di depannya dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher istrinya. Jimin yang merasa terganggu dengan cahaya matahari perlahan membuka matanya dan bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam pelukan Jungkook mencoba bangun dan melepaskan pelukan Jungkook yang makin erat di tubuhnya.

"Kookie bangunlah !" Jimin mengusap lembut lengan kekar Jungkook

"Aku sudah bangun Chim" erang Jungkook di telinga Jimin

"Oh ayolah Kookie bukan _itu_ yang ku maksud"

"Hmm"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jimin dan mengeluarkan miliknya. Jimin sedikit meringis saat Jungkook melakukannya. Jimin mengambil kaus yang dipakai Jungkook semalam dan memakai celana pendek miliknya.

"Mandilah sekarang! Namjoon Hyung dan Jin Hyung pasti sudah menunggu sekarang"

"Ahh lima jam lagi Chim"

Jimin hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kekanakan Jungkook yang kini malah kembali memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut.

"Terserah"

Di meja makan terlihat Jin yang sedang memasak dan Namjoon yang memeluk Jin dari belakang tapi,Jimin melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda dimana putranya berada.

"Eomma..."

Jimin tersenyum saat tiba-tiba Taehyung memeluk kakinya dan memandang Jimin dengan senyuman kotak di wajahnya.

"Pagi Tae-tae"

"Eomma ayo kita jalan-jalan"

Belum sempat Jimin menjawab Taehyung sudah menarik tangan Jimin keluar dari villa. Namjoon dan Jin bahkan belum sempat bicara pada Jimin

"Kira-kira mereka pergi kemana?" tanya Jin

"Entahlah mungkin hanya di sekitar sini"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin terus tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang berjalan dengan riang di depannya dan berceloteh tentang apapun itu yang membuat Jimin menarik ujung bibirnya.

Brukkk...

"Taehyung"

Buru-buru Jimin membantu Taehyung yang terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang karena memang Taehyung yang berjalan sambil memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Mianhae" Jimin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Ahjussi yang di tabrak Taehyung

"Kau kekasih Jeon Jungkook kan?"

"Emh sebenenarnya saya..."

Jimin terdiam melihat sosok pria berbalut jas coklat yang sangat di kenalnya namja yang seharusnya tidak ingin Jimin temui setelah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka saat pesta pertunangan Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini lagi eoh Jimin-ssi"

"Saya juga tidak menyangka Mr Oh"

"Oooh apa ini putramu"

Jimin benar-benar tidak menyukai pria di depannya saat ini yang berjalan dengan santai bersama dua wanita yang Jimin yakin dia sewa dari sebuah klub. Dan Jimin akan lebih memilih pergi daripada mendengar ocehan pria di depannya tapi sayangnya kakinya tidak mematuhi otaknya dan Jimin tetap terdiam mendengarkan ocehan pria di depannya.

"Kami pulang!"

"Chim darimana?" tanya Jungkook bingung saat melihat Jimin dan Taehyung baru saja kembali setelah pergi selama satu setengah jam.

"Tae jangan katakan pada Appa oke" bisik Jimin

"Ne Eomma"

"Ada apa" tanya Jungkook bingung melihat raut wajah Jimin

"Hanya lelah" jawab Jimin dan langsuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Jungkook.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin ingin menangis sekarang, masih terngiang jelas di telinga Jimin tiap kata cacian yang di lontarkan pria tadi tentang hubungannya dan Jungkook. Tanpa terasa cairan bening keluar dari kelopak mata Jimin

"Kenapa menangis eoh?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba

Jimin sedikit tersentak saat lengan Jungkook memeluk erat tubuhnya dan Jungkook yang meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Jimin buru-buru Jimin langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Gwaenchanha Kookie"

"Kau menangis pasti ada alasannya Chim"

Jungkook membalikkan tubuh Jimin membuat Jimin menunduk karena tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajah menyedihkannya lagi terutama pada Jungkook. Jungkook menghela nafas kasar saat melihat Jimin yang memilih diam dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sejujurnya Jungkook tidak terlalu menyukai sikap tertutup Jimin yang sering menutupi rasa sakitnya sendiri.

"Katakan padaku jika kau sudah siap"

Bagi Jungkook itu jalan yang terbaik daripada dia terus memaksa Jimin. Jungkook mengangkat wajah Jimin dan menghapus sisa air mata Jimin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mianhae Kookie... aku..." Jimin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dia takut menyakiti Jungkook

"Sssttt..gwaenchanha aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap Chim"

"Gomawo"

Greebbb...

Jimin memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam Jimin dengan lembut. Untuk saat ini hanya ini yang bisa Jungkook lakukan.

"Jja bersiaplah sekarang!"

"Eh waeyo?" tanya Jimin bingung

"Kita akan pergi menemui rekan Appa sore ini"

"Mwo? Tapi Appa dan Eomma bahkan belum datang"

"Mereka punya acara sendiri Chim,jadi bersiaplah dandan yang cantik oke!"

Buaghh...

Dan selanjutnya Jungkook mendapatkan lemparan bantal gratis dari Jimin tepat di wajahnya.

"AKU NAMJA" teriak Jimin tidak terima

"Tapi kau Eomma Taehyung"

Jimin langsung mempoutkan bibirnya medengar jawaban mutlak dari Jungkook dan sebenarnya juga Jimin tidak bisa membalas ucapannya.

"Kau makhluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah ku temui Jeon Jungkook"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku kan?" wink ! Jungkook memberikan wink mautnya pada Jimin

"Aku membencimu Jeon"

"Ne aku tau, aku juga mencintaimu Jeon" Jungkook kembali mendekat ke arah Jimin dan memeluknya kembali ke dekapan hangat seorang Jeon Jungkook.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Taehyung melepaskan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah di dadanya dan memakainya di atas dahinya karena tadi dia melihat ada bayi yang memakai hal sama dan Taehyung merasa itu unik (sebenarnya itu bandana dengan hiasan pita untuk yeoja). Tapi kembali pada semerdeka Taehyung.

"Tae-tae!"

"Kakek!"

Taehyung langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Jimin dan berlari ke arah Jackson dan Mark yang sudah berada di tengah-tengah keramaian pesta.

"Kalian terlambat" ucap Jackson dingin dan menatap NamJin dan juga KookMin.

"Acaranya dimulai pukul tujuh Appa" protes Jin tentu saja ini bahkan masih pukul lima sore dan mereka sudah mendapat omelan.

"Aishh...alasan, itu acara inti yang jelas kalian terlambat"

"Jack hentikan lagipula tamu-tamu juga masih banyak yang belum hadir"bela Mark.

"Kau selalu membela mereka baby"

"Kakek di sini ada Tae-tae" ucap Taehyung yang melihat raut sedih Jackson dan mencium pipi Jackson

"Ahh...Tae-tae memang cucu kakek yang pengertian"

Chuu...

Jackson kembali mencium pipi Taehyung dan mereka melakukannya berulang kali. Dan kelima pasang mata itu langsung memutar bola matanya malas melihat skinship yang dilakukan kakek dan cucu di hadapan mereka sekarang.

 **#KookMin**

"Chim tunggu di sini aku akan mengambil minuman dulu"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Jungkook mengambil minuman. Dimana yang lain oh JackMark sedang bersama Taehyung untuk memperkenalkan Taehyung pada dunia karena memang Taehyung dan Jimin tidak pernah mau mengikuti acara seperti ini karena...

"Senang melihatmu Jimin-ssi"

-pria di depannya saat ini yang rasanya ingin Jimin lempar ke laut lepas.

"Dimana kekasih... Ohh iya kalian sudah menikah saat ini bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya hahaha. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Jungkook mau menikah dengan namja sepertimu? Dia bahkan bisa mendapatkan yeoja cantik dan sexy atau karena dia menyukai namja dia bisa saja menikahi namja kaya lain. Kau tau meskipun Hyungnya menikah dengan sesama namja tapi kalian berbeda. Kau bahkan tidak sebanding dengannya"

Jimin tau dia memang bukan seperti Namjoon ataupun Jin Hyungnya dia hanya seorang namja biasa dan untuk ke dua kalinya Jimin merasa tersakiti. Tapi bersama namja bernama Jungkook yang berstatus suaminya kata-kata itu jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Aku heran kenapa Jungkook bisa memilihmu? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai Jungkook tidak bisa melepas namja sepertimu? Bahkan dia menolak putriku oh aku menerimanya jika dia menyukai sesama namja tapi... kenapa dia juga menolak putraku dan sialnya orang tuanya juga menerima keputusan Jungkook. Aku tidak tau apa yang dilihat Jungkook dari namja sepertimu bahkan kau tidak pantas bersanding dengannya. Namja murahan sepertimu pasti..."

(Gw males nulisnya banyak banget soalnya orang yang suka menghina orang lain itu biasanya kalau ngomong kek rel kereta)

Dan inilah alasan Jimin tidak mau mengikuti acara seperti ini dan alasan utamanya karena pria yang duduk di depannya.

"Anda benar" lirih Jimin

"Oh aku tau aku selalu benar lalu kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan Jungkook? Apa karena kau sangat menginginkan..."

PRAANGG...

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin langsung mendongak saat mendengar suara benda pecah dan dia bisa melihat sosok Jungkook yang baru saja memecahkan dua gelas kaca dengan tangannya dan kita bisa melihat tangan Jungkook yang mengeluarkan darah terkena pecahan gelas.

Buuaagghh...

Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook langsung memukul wajah Mr Oh sampai tubuh pria paruh baya itu terjatuh dari kursinya dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah. Jimin mencoba menahan pekikan kagetnya sementara beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berteriak kaget. Mengundang tatapan kaget dari JackMark yang berada di tengah pesta dengan Taehyung yang memandang bingung dan sedikit takut ke arah Appanya.

"Kau..." geram Mr Oh

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI SIAPA ANDA, APA ANDA TIDAK PUAS MENGGANGGU RUMAH TANGGA ORANG LAIN? TIDAK PEDULI SIAPA ANDA APA ANDA TIDAK BISA MENGHORMATI NAMJA YANG SAAT INI DI DEPAN ANDA? SAYA BUKAN SEPERTI ANDA YANG MUDAH TERGODA DENGAN PARA TUNA SUSILA MURAHAN YANG BISA ANDA SEWA DENGAN HARGA MURAH. KARNA DIA LEBIH BERHARGA DARI APAPUN" teriak Jungkook emosi bahkan wajahnya memerah menahan emosi dan tangannya yang terkepal kuat

"Kakek ada apa dengan Appa?" tanya Taehyung bingung melihat wajah monster Appanya.

"Mark jaga Taehyung"

Mark hanya mengangguk dan membawa Taehyung dalam dekapannya. Sebenarnya juga ini pertama kalinya Mark melihat Jungkook semarah itu.

"Nek..." paggil Taehyung

"Ssstt gwaenchanha sayang, Appa Tae hanya bermain dengan Ahjussi itu"

"Jungkook!"

Jimin menahan tubuh Jungkook yang sudah bersiap menghajar Mr. Oh lagi sementara Mr Oh menatap Jungkook menaha emosi dan rasa malu karena dia dipukul di depan semua orang terutama pada teriakan dan kalimat yang di lontarkan Jungkook tadi.

"Jeon Jungkook hentikan! Mr Oh bisa kita bicara" Jackson mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Mr Oh berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat kejadian entah kemana.

"Jimin bawa Jungkook ke ruangan Appa, bersihkan lukanya!" perintah Jackson dingin

"Jungkook-ah?" panggil Jin dan Mark khawatir Namjoon sendiri hanya menatap ngeri pada tangan Jungkook yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Gwaenchanha" lirih Jungkook dia masih berusaha menetralkan emosinya.

"Obati dia Jimin-ah!"

"Ne Eomma"

"Tae-tae mau ikut Appa dan Eomma"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan menggandeng Taehyung dan Jungkook menuju ruangan yang di tunjuk oleh Mark.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook meringis saat Jimin membersihkan luka di tangannya dan bekas pecahan kaca. Sakit memang, tapi mendengar istri dan keluarganya di caci apalagi itu di depannya sendiri rasanya bahkan jauh lebih sakt.

"Kau bodoh" lirih Jimin

"Appa bodoh" ulang Taehyung yang duduk di samping Jimin dan menatap bingung ke luka di telapak tangan Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal Chim?"

"Karena aku tau akan seperti ini akhirnya"

"Setidaknya jangan pernah memendamnya sendirian kita sudah bersama lebih dari sepuluh tahun dihitung dari kita pertama bertemu"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Kookie, setelah ini pasti Appa berusaha membujuk Mr Oh untuk memaafkan perbuatanmu" ucap Jimin menyesal

"Wow... Appa keren!" Taehyung menatap kagum pada tangan Jungkook yang baru Jimin perban ini baru tangan kanannya. Bagi Taehyung tangan Appanya sudah seperti tokoh-tokoh anime yang sering dia lihat.

"Taehyung ingin jadi superhero seperti Appa tadi"

"Ne, Taehyung akan jadi superhero lalu menjaga Eomma bersama Appa oke?"

"OKE!" teriak taehyung semangan dan mengangkat dua ibu jarinya dengan senyum kotak menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jadi, aku merasa bersalah sudah menjadi beban..."

"Sstt... kau bukan beban Chim. Dan untuk Appa aku tidak yakin dia akan meminta maaf pada orang tua itu. Appa bukan tipe orang yang meminta maaf pada hal yang bukan kesalahannya, kecuali untuk Eomma"

"Tapi tetap saja"

"Kau tau bagaimanapun dirimu kau dan Taehyung, keluarga kita adalah hal yang paling berharga yang pernah ku miliki"

Jimin menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah dan rasa panas di wajahnya.

"Emhh, kenapa Tae diam?" tanya Jungkook bingung

"Dia tertidur"

Jungkook dan Jimin tersenyum lembut melihat wajah damai Taehyung yang tidur di pangkuan Jimin dan sedikit memeluk kaki Jungkook dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun oke? Jadi aku bisa tau alasanmu. Apalagi alasan kau tidak pernah mau ku ajak pergi"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka melakukan hal yang sama pada Taehyung"

"Chim..."

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

"SSTTTTT..."

Jackson langsung menutup mulutnya dengan ke dua tangan saat melihat Taehyung yang tertidur di pangkuan Jimin. Menggeliat tidak nyaman namun tetap saja Taehyung tidak membuka matanya.

"Mianhae hehehe. Kau harus membayar ini semua Jeon Jungkook"

"Membayar apa, Appa?" tanya Jungkook bingung

"Urusi.."

"Ahh Ani pekerjaanku sudah banyak" tolak Jungkook

"Ada apa?"

Senyuman Jackson langsung mengembang melihat pasangan NamJin bersama istrinya.

"Namjoon-ah aku akan mengirimkan surat pengunduran dirimu dari kantormu besok"

"MWO KENAPA APPA"

"SSttt Taehyung tidur bodoh" omel Jackson

"Eh, mianhae Appa. Kalau aku berhenti siapa yang akan..."

"Kau akan mengurusi cabang baru perusahaanku berhubung kelinci kurang ajar itu melepaskan beberapa persen keuntunganku dengan Mr Oh jadi kau yang menggantikannya. Dan...aku tidak pernah menerima penolakan"

Jackson hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah pasrah menantunya dan kembali ke dalam pesta bersama sang istri. Jin hanya menatap prihatin pada Namjoon sementara Jungkook tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namjoon langsung menatap Jungkook dengan glare andalannya dan hanya di balas Jungkook dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Terima saja Hyung"

"Aku akan menghajarmu Jeon" geram Namjoon

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Ayo Namjoon-ah kita ke tempat Appa. Jimin-ah jaga namja bodoh itu ya?"

"Ne Hyung"

"Sudah ku bilang aku yang akan menjagamu Chim bukan kau yang menjagaku"

"Aku lebih tua dan usiaku berada di atasmu Kookie"

"Tapi aku selalu berada di atasmu Chim" balas Jungkook dengan smirk andalannya

 **END**

Maafkan gw yang pakai marga Oh yang merasa Fansgirl?boys bermarga Oh gw minta maaf bikin dia jahat ama abang gw. Gw sendiri baru sadar pakai marga itu setelah nulis nih epep soalnya mau pakai Kim terlalu mainstream terus pakai Lee itu marga suami gw jadi mian jangan bakar gw #bow

Gw terhura ternyata KookMin shipper dan uke Jimin shipper mulai berkeliaran(?) epep tentang mereka juga makin banyak padahal pertama gw masuk di dunia ini #apaancoba rasanya sepi kek kuburan

Last but not last

KAMSAHAMNIDA UNTUK MERAMAIKAN NIH FANDOM DAN EPEPNYA


	14. Chapter 14

**Cast : KookMinTae with Yugyeom Bambam**

 **Rated : T**

 **NB : Gantian momentnya sehabis Markson**

 **ACCIDENT**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Liburan musim panas telah tiba, sebenarnya juga itu tidak berpengaruh pada mereka karena Taehyung yang memang belum bersekolah dan Jungkook yang tidak mendapat hari libur. Tapi semalam orang tua Jimin yang diketahui Jungkook sebagai tembok penghalang kemesraan Jungkook bernama Yugyeom itu menelfon bahwa dirinya sedang sakit. Jungkook percaya? Oh tentu tidak Jungkook tidak percaya kalau mertuanya yang super protective itu sakit dengan mudahnya. Tapi berhubung ini juga permintaan Jimin jadi Jungkook mengabulkannya.

"Hah aku juga ingin menginap di rumah Appa"

"Kau ada tugas keluar kota Kookie"

Jungkook mendengus kesal tapi dia masih fokus menyetir walaupun dia kesal dia masih ingat keselamatan istri dan putranya. Jimin sendiri hanya terkekeh melihat wajah kekanakan Jungkook.

"Berapa lama Chim kau menginap disini?"

"Emmhh hanya seminggu"

"MWO SEMINGGU?" sekilas Jungkook menoleh ke arah Jimin tapi kembali fokus ke jalanan

"Ayolah Kookie ini hanya seminggu bukan setahun lagipula aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Seoul kan?"

"Terserah"

Jimin hanya memandang Jungkook maklum suaminya memang kekanakan kalau sudah berurusan dengan dia yang tinggal sendirian di rumahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah rumah minimalis dengan halaman yang cukup luas taman yang masih terawat dan tertata rapi. Jungkook membantu membawakan beberapa barang-barang Jimin dan Taehyung karena Jimin yang harus menggendong Taehyung. Bocah itu bahkan sudah tertidur sesaat setelah mereka berangkat.

"Jimin-ah"

"Eomma"

Bambam sedikit berlari ke arah Jimin dan sedikit memeluk tubuh putranya mengabaikan sosok namja yang masih tampan di belakang Jimin.

"Omo cepat bawa Tae masuk!"

"Ne Eomma, dimana Appa. Apa Appa baik-baik saja" tanya Jimin khawatir

"Eh memang Appamu kenapa Jimin-ah?" tanya Bambam bingung

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas benar kan dugaannya itu hanya tipuan Yugyeom untuk menjauhkan Jungkook dari kehangatan Jimin.

"Appa bilang dia sakit Eomma"

"Jinjja? Dia hanya demam tapi pagi tadi dia sudah bermain golf"

Benar kan? Walaupun Jungkook sudah menikahi Jimin sampai mereka mempunyai Taehyung , Yugyeom masih saja bersikap mereka sekumpulan anak SMA yang masih dalam tahap kelabilan.

"JIMIN"

"Appa"

Dan sekali lagi Jungkook hanya di anggap angin lalu yang bukan apa-apa sudahlah lupakan saja Jungkook dengan dunianya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook dan Jimin menghabiskan waktu berdua mereka di halaman depan rumah Jimin sambil menikmati teh hangat dan langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Sesekali Jimin menoleh melihat sebuah rumah berlantai dua tepat di samping rumahnya dan sedikit mengulum senyumnya. Jungkook tidak bodoh untuk tidak sadar kalau rumah yang dipandangi istrinya itu rumah mantan kekasih Jimin. Sekali lagi Jungkook tekankan rumah MANTAN JIMIN.

"Apa yang kau lihat Chim?" tanya Jungkook kesal

"Tidak ada"

"Aku tidak suka kau menatap namja lain walaupun itu hanya rumahnya"

Jimin terkekeh dan mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook yang menimbulkan erangan protes dari Jungkook.

"Ani, ternyata rumah itu tidak berubah. Jadi, kapan kau kembali ke Seoul?"

"Kau mengusirku eoh?"

"Ani, aku hanya mengingatkanmu tentang pekerjaanmu dan betapa disiplinnya Appa"

"Jangan bahas Appa oke? Aku besok pagi kembali ke Seoul"

"Berapa lama?"

"Emh, dua hari mungkin. Kau sendiri kapan pulang aku akan menjemput kalian berdua"

"Seminggu Kookie kami di sini seminggu"

"MWO? Tapi Appa sendiri saja sudah sehat" protes Jungkook

"Aish tidak usah kekanakan lagipula ini di rumahku sendiri kan? Jadwalmu juga padat bukan dan pastinya aku di rumah juga kesepian. Setidaknya disini aku dan Taehyung aman kan?"

"Aku akan merindukan kalian"

"Sering-seringlah menelfon"

"Tentu saja"

"Ayo masuk di sini semakin dingin dan aku mulai mengantuk"

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengusap sayang surai hitam Jimin dan memeluk pinggang istrinya masuk ke dalam rumah Jimin.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Keadaan kamar Jimin masih sama sejak Jungkook menginjakkan kakinya di kamar Jimin dan itu terhitung sudah sangat lama. Dan yang jelas Jungkook tidak suka dengan balkon dan jendela Jimin yang langsung menuju ke rumah di depannya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jimin bingung saat Jungkook menutup kasar gorden kamarnya

"Ani hanya merasa panas" jawab Jungkook acuh

Jimin hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Jungkook dan mulai membereskan barang-barang yang tadi dia bawa.

"Tidurlah! Kau harus bangun pagi kan?"

"Hm... dimana Taehyung?"

"Dia tidur bersama Appa dan Eomma"

Sreettt...

Jimin membulatkan matanya terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jungkook memeluk pinggangnya dan menarik tubuh Jimin ke ranjang.

"Ayo tidur"

Jimin sedikit menggeliat saat Jungkook menggesekkan hidungnya ke leher Jimin bahkan Jimin bisa merasakan nafas hangat Jungkook di lehernya

"Dasar manja" ejek Jimin

"Aku manja pada istriku bukan orang lain"

Jimin kembali terkekeh dan membalikkan tubuhnya membalas pelukan Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dada Jimin menghirup aroma istrinya yang akan dia rindukan. Berlebihan? Memang.

"Kau kekanakan Kookie" Jimin mengelus lembut surai malam Jungkook

"Aku jarang mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini. Apalagi kalau kau sudah bersama Taehyung"

"Wajar bukan? Kita sudah menjadi orang tua Kookie."

"Aku masih merasa kita seperti pengantin baru"

"Sssttt... tidurlah! Ini sudah malam dan aku mulai mengantuk"

Jungkook hanya menggumam dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin. Sedikit mencuri ciuman di pipi Jimin sebagai ucapan sebelum tidur.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Sudah empat hari Jimin dan Taehyung berada di rumah Jimin. Dan karena Taehyung bosan akhirnya Jimin mengajak Taehyung berjalan-jalan pergi ke pantai bukan ide yang buruk kan?

"Eomma apa itu?"

"Ada apa Tae?"

Jimin membulatkan matanya saat melihat sebuah mobil yang berputar-putar tanpa arah kini menuju taxi yang di tumpanginya. Dan yang Jimin tau saat ini adalah bagaimana cara melindungi putranya. Jimin langsung memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung sedikit meringis saat merasakan sesuatu menghantam punggungnya. Dan Jimin masih bisa mendengar suara tabrakan dan benda pecah sebelum kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

 **#Jungkook**

Jungkook duduk dengan gelisah di balik meja kerjanya. Berulang kali Jungkook mencoba menghubungi Jimin tapi panggilannya selalu terputus. Jujur Jungkook merasa khawatir dan cara terakhir yang akan Jungkook lakukan adalah menghubungi rivalnya (read : Yugyeom)

"Eoh, Appa?"

Belum Jungkook memencet nomer Yugyeom tapi sang Appa sudah menghubunginya kejadian yang sangat langka. Tapi yang jelas ini bukan imajinasi Jungkook melihat id call mertuanya.

"Yeobose... MWO? AKU KESANA"

Tanpa menunggu lagi Jungkook langsung mematikan panggilannya dan berlari keluar dari kantornya seperti orang kerasukan. Dan menimbulkan banyak tatapan curiga dan bingung.

Jungkook merasa dia mulai membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk setelah mendengar telfon dari mertuanya. Awalnya Jungkook berniat memesan tiket pesawat ke Busan sayangnya pesawat ke Busan sudah lepas landas sejam yang lalu dan Jungkook tidak punya waktu untuk penerbangan berikutnya dan dia lebih memilih mengemudi seperti orang gila.

 **#otherside**

"Kenapa kau menelfonnya?" tanya Bambam heran

"Jungkook suami Jimin jadi wajar aku menelfonnya"

"Ani bukan itu yang ku maksud"

"Aku hanya mengujinya"

"Terserah kau pria tua"

Benar memang jika Jimin dan Taehyung mengalami kecelakaan tapi yang di maksud Bambam adalah kenapa Yugyeom memberitahu keadaan Jimin pada Jungkook err sedikit mungkin banyak berlebihan.

"Aku akan menunggunya di luar"

Bambam hanya mengangguk dan menatap Jimin yang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Lalu Bambam menatap Taehyung yang untungnya hanya sedikit mendapatkan luka mungkin hanya goresan karena berada dalam pelukan Jimin.

"Bangunlah Jimin-ah! Appamu mengerjai suamimu lagi" lirih Bambam

Dia tau Jimin akan baik-baik saja tapi tetap saja Bambam khawatir walaupun Jimin sendiri telah memiliki seorang putra.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook menarik nafas panjang dia mencoba tenang. Dia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya tapi tetap saja Jungkook khawatir dia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit tempat Jimin dan Taehyung di rawat karena kecelakaan. Dan yang membuat Jungkook khawatir adalah saat Yugyeom mengatakan Jimin dan Taehyung tidak sadar.

Braakkk...

Jungkook membuka kasar pintu rawat Jimin. Nafasnya tidak teratur expresi wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kookie..."

"Chim"

"Appa?"

Jungkook langsung berlari ke arah Taehyung dan memeluk erat tubuh putranya masih terlihat baik-baik saja hanya ada beberapa plester di wajah tangan dan kaki kirinya. Jungkook bahkan tidak melihat dimana Yugyeom.

"Tae, baik-baik saja?" Jungkook bisa bernafas lega sekarang

"Ne, Tae kan namja" jawab Taehyung bangga

Kini pandangan Jungkook beralih pada Jimin yang masih duduk di ranjang rumah sakit dengan perban yang melilit di kening Jimin.

"Aku hanya mendapat luka di kening dan sedikit di punggungku hehehe" jawab Jimin canggung.

Sebenarnya Jimin hanya ingin mencairkan ketegangan di wajah Jungkook melihat expresi tegang Jungkook saat menatapnya.

Sreettt...

"Ini?"

Jimin lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum canggung saat Jungkook menyibak selimut yang di pakainya dan menunjukkan perban lain di pergelangan kaki dan tangan Jimin.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kookie" lirih Jimin. Karna sejujurnya Jimin tidak menyukai expesi wajah Jungkook saat ini dia lebih menyukai Jungkook yang manja dan kekanakan.

"Oh kau sudah datang Jungkook-ah. Hmm sangat cepat untuk jarak dari Seoul ke Busan"

"Appa... apa Appa memberitahu hal yang aneh pada Jungkook?" protes Jimin

Jimin terlalu hafal dengan sikap Appanya pada Jungkook. Karena memang dari awal Yugyeom terlalu protective pada Jimin.

"Ani, aku hanya bilang kalau kalian kecelakaan dan kau tidak sadar"

"Appa... eh Kookie?"

Jungkook langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Jimin tidak erat memang karena Jungkook tidak ingin menyakiti Jimin.

"Kalian membuatku khawatir" lirih Jungkook

"Kami baik-baik saja Kookie" balas Jimin lembut dan mengelus punggung Jungkook sekedar untuk meringankan kekhawatiran Jungkook.

"Ayo kita keluar!"

"Eh?"

Bambam menatap Yugyeom bingung saat tiba-tiba suaminya itu mengajaknya keluar membiarkan Jungkook bersama keluarganya.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku?" tanya Bambam curiga

"Entahlah mungkin ini bukan aku yang sebenarnya" jawab Yugyeom acuh

"Kau merelakannya kan?" goda Bambam

"Benarkah? Mari kita lihat nanti!"

 **FIN**

 **Epilogue :**

Jungkook menatap tidak suka pada rival abadinya yang kini sedang mengeluarkan tawa iblis kebanggaannya. Oke Jungkook tidak suka saat ini karena mereka sedang liburan di pantai karena rengekan Taehyung dan keadaan Jimin yang sudah membaik. Baik bagaimana bisa lelaki bernama Yugyeom itu dengan seenak jidatnya duduk diantara dirinya dan Jimin tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ini daerahku Jeon" bisik Yugyeom

"Appa... Eomma sendirian bagaimana..."

"Ohh ani ani, Bambam bahagia bermain dengan Taehyung jadi dia tidak akan kesepian"

Jungkook menghela nafas kasar mencoba menenangkan tangannya yang ingin memukuli sesorang. Tapi Jungkook sedikit mengulum senyumnya melihat wajah bahagia Jimin dan Taehyung walaupun ada makhluk menyebalkan yang berstatus mertuanya.

 **Beneran FIN**

Hai hai gue kambek!

Adakah yang kangen ama gua? KAGAK

Mianhae ne #bow gue tau udah nelantarin berapa epep gue karena beberapa alasan :

1 Gue sibuk dan berhubung gue udah lulus dan gue baru bisa nyantai sekarang

2 Gue kehilangan banyak de epep termasuk epep Vmin gue tapi gue usahain buat lanjut

3 Gue merambah epep ke fandom lain selain screenplays gue ke fandom anime juga

4 Pliisss bantuin gue kembali ke moment KookMin dan Vmin karena sumvah gue banyak kehilangan ide dan penyakit WB mulai merambah sekian

Thanx buat yg setia nunggu epep gue terus epep nya gue lanjut kok tapi update berkepanjangan


End file.
